Always be with you
by Idyllicdream
Summary: When Pitch Black uses an ancient magic to transform children into a powerful artefact, Jack is chosen by the Guardians to go to the Unguarded Realms. He must search for the oldest spirit in the world-Mother Nature and find a way to reverse the Boogeyman's spell. But he doesn't travel alone. Mary Albarn, a human girl with the ability to see spirits, and Baby Tooth are going with him
1. Chapter 1: The first snow of winter

_"...The most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." - Winnie the Pooh._

Chapter 1: The first snow of winter

One winter month about three years later found Jack idly hovering several feet above the front of a kindergarten school, perching on his spindly staff like a bird. Like a hawk, he was watching everything with cunning, calculating eyes, ready to swoop down at any moment on unsuspecting children being led across the street by their preoccupied parents. Many of them happily held their mum or dad's hands, as they were too young to walk by themselves. Some were bunched up together in little flocks, chatting away about the day and teasing each other until someone would come and pick them up. The perfect targets, in other words.

Grinning mischievously, Jack raised his hand and directed a passing cold breeze to tickle the cheeks and tousle the hair of the children running to and fro below him. It wasn't the chilly kind, but it was enough to make the little girls giggle and the boys whoop for joy.

A group of them raced each other in the snow-strewn lawn right outside the open doors, shoving each other good-heartedly before bursting into laughter. It was endearing to watch and made Jack smile lightly, fondly recalling his memories with Emily. The times when she had whooped and tussled with him in the snow. The times when they had both run in from the cold, stamping their boots and blowing on their fingers with great loopy grins on their faces.

"Lily, your sister is here!" Jack was pulled out of his musings by the voice of a teacher with a loose strawberry-blond bun, who was coughing from a sore throat. One of the smaller kids raised her head in the call's direction and climbed off the slide she'd been playing in. One look and Jack estimated her to be less than four years old.

Taking the teacher's hand, Lily was guided to meet a teen girl, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck and who was brushing some snow off her coat. She looked quite young, so she must be Lily's sister. Upon laying eyes on each other, Lily screamed joy and barrelled into the other's outstretched arms. Her sister returned with a bright smile as she pulled little Lily up on to her hips, squeezing her into an almost motherly hug.

_Yeesh. You'd think they've been separated forever... _The spirit thought with a snicker.

Jack's paid no more attention to the sisters after that. By the time Lily's sister had released her from the initial embrace, he was coming up of ways to prompt the children into a game of footprint tag.

He readied himself to make a descent. His bare toes curled around the staff and he spread his arms for balance as he tilted forward, teetering on the edge of an invisible precipice. That was when he heard something that nearly startled the life out of him.

_-low them..._

A person with lesser agility would have been taken advantage of by gravity and dropped six feet to the ground. However, with quick reflexes, Jack instantly steadied himself. Turning his staff, he perched on it like a sparrow, only this time only this time he was glancing around at the empty air around him. An unfamiliar _s__omeone_ had whispered in his ears. But he saw no one.

After a moment, he decided he must be hearing things and was going to cautiously his attention back to the ground below. It was then that he heard it again.

_Follow them, Jack..._

The whisper moved gently through the air, like leaves brushing the pavement. It sounded very calm, yet had an urgent note to it.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who's there?" He called. Silence stared back at him. Jack frowned, "Since you won't show yourself, why should I bother to do what you say?"

A brief pause made Jack suspect again he'd receive no reply. However, this time it came.

_Because, _it said_, they will die if you don't..._

Jack froze where he stood, hand firmly clasped around his shepherd staff. Right at that moment, his eyes were fixed on the two sisters, who had already begun to move away. With a tight voice, he asked. "Why?"

The voice, again, held no malice. That told Jack that it was not the owner's intention to inflict harm on them.

_Go after them...Now..._

Jack groaned. Catching a burst of crisp wind, he glided and did what the voice told. There was no harm in doing it, he decided. And although he probably wouldn't admit it, he was curious. What did the owner of that voice want with these two? And why would _Jack_ be the one to find out?

Intent on knowing, he coasted across the sky on a gentle meandering breeze, silently watching as they treaded slowly forward on a pavement side-by-side. Lily was pointing to the landmarks she could remember on the way home. There, a huge house with a cheerful swing in its green garden. And there, a flag that has such a funny shape on it hanging high! Such was the innocence of a child's mind.

Her sister answered happily each time the little girl asked a question and, though Jack couldn't hear their answers, he could tell that she was trying her best to humor her sister while making sure they both didn't slip on the road. But she was apparently patient, and also smiled encouragingly when Lily showed off the new rhyme she learnt that day.

Lily began telling stories of her friends at school, rapidly changing subjects with infectious enthusiasm until she had grown quite tired of talking.

"Look, Lily. Can you see the snow falling?" Her sister suddenly said as she gestured the sky above. "It seems we have much of that this winter."

Lily imitated her sister and looked up to the sky, while her sister gently brushed off the snow on Lily's chullo hat. "I like snow." she whispered softly.

Smiling, her sister lovingly patted her head. "Me, too."

Both sisters gazed in awe at the soft downy falling snow for a moment before a woman with her arms full of shopping pushed past them, muttering about the blasted cold.

Lily's sister laughed. "Alright little bear, let's get you home and into some warmer clothes."

They turned off the main road and started hiking up the gentle slope of a hill into a quite pretty neighbourhood, where houses nested pleasantly beside each other. Finally, they halted right in front of what Jack assumed was their home - a regular, quaint house with a small, tended garden. The elder sister pulled out some jingling keys from one of her pockets and following a cheerful 'click' pushed open the front door and ushered Lily to take off her boots.

Right behind them, Jack was lingering uncertainly just above the gate. He'd followed them this far and, contrary to his expectations, saw nothing out of the ordinary. Surely nothing could be demanded more of him now. Jack almost shook his head and berated himself for listening to a voice that he was convinced now did not exist. But then, just as Jack was wheeling around to leave, the voice uttered yet again with persistence.

_Hurry, Jack. Come. Don't let them out of your sight..._

"I know, I know. Stop nagging already..." The Guardian muttered to himself and sighed. He didn't have time for this.

They were already at the house. Tightening his grip on his staff, Jack put on a burst of speed. Just in time, as he slipped in, right as the door closed.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Author's note:**

**Finally, after years of deliberating I have done it: I have written the first chapter. I've been harbouring this story ever since I saw RoTG many years ago. I know I put the story originally as Adventure and Fantasy (because it is!). But somehow I feel this is a story of friendship and, dare I say it, romance too!**

**So I bet you're wondering, why the hell should I read what happens next. Well, here's a couple. It'll be up to you to decide in the end if it's worth it. In this story, there's:**

**- **_Certain references the book series (though the story is largely inspired by the movie)_

_- Awesome ice users and authentic folkloric figures._

_- The complete cast of Rise of the Guardians_

_- Baby Tooth_

_- A girl who does not swallow nonsense_

_- And a familiar fun-loving winter spirit ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: A whisper from long ago

Chapter 2: A whisper from long ago

The door swung shut with a muffled thunk and Jack had to dig his heels into the ground to slow himself down before he crashed into the coat rack right inside the hallway.

"Whew!" He wiped his forehead in relief that he had gotten through and- more importantly, he hadn't lost anything vital in the process. Wait, had he?

Jack immediately started clapping his legs and chest, making sure everything was in its proper place and only when he was fully satisfied that he was in fact all there did he actually glance around and take in his new surroundings.

The house was really nothing to sneeze at. The outside made it look like quaint two-story cottage that could be found in any fairy tail, but the inside reminded him much more of a typical Burgess house. There was a hallway with several doors leading off to various rooms of the house, and right inside the door beside the coat rack was a framed portrait of a younger Lily and a lovely woman with short wavy hair and a hardened gaze.

Jack inspected the picture while the elder sister hung her coat and went on to help Lily take hers off as well. Suddenly, Lily's bright voice shot through the air.

"Luna! Luna!" she squealed.

At the same time, Jack's attention was taken form the picture as he felt a warm, soft something rubbing up against his leg and he looked down to see a slightly plump, fluffy cat winding its way down the hall. Its coat was a smooth mix of calico and tortoiseshell; black and brown and reddish orange splashed upon white fur.

It was undoubtedly a very round, very well-fed cat, judging by the shape of its body and the gleam on its smooth coat. But despite its apparent fluffiness, this cat wasn't one of those big cats - it looked quite small, though enough to fill a hug.

He smiled and reached down to pet it. Jack had never taken any special liking to cats (not that he minded them, he didn't) but this one was _very_ peculiar. It had this pompous, high-and-mighty and narrow-eyed complexion that made one think it was looking down on its nose. Jack thought it was one the funniest smug-looking cat in the world.

But much to his surprise and indignation, the cat brushed him off and went towards Lily's sister. It shamelessly stepped on her toes and tugged at her affectionately.

Seeing this, Lily dove down and tried to get her share of the cat and run her fingers through Luna's glossy fur. To her dismay, the feline expertly dodged the attempt and simply slid away. But she, equally stubborn tried to catch up with the cat, but her sister firmly held her back.

"Hold still now." she said sharply. "We need to take the coat off, or you'll get sick. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Lily quickly complied, though she was still eyeing Luna, undoubtedly looking for the chance to get a hold of her. Meanwhile, the cat sat down lazily besides Lily's sister's ankle, tail swishing about.

"Good kitty." she bent down and scratched the cat's chin briefly as it wrapped around her leg and meowed plentifully.

"How come Luna only lets you pet her?" Lily pointed out, a bit sulkily.

"Because _I_ never pulled her tail when I was young." her sister replied with nonchalance.

Afterwards, she stood up and went straight to the house kitchen. Lily followed her sister like a duckling, and Luna and Jack trailed behind them both. An odd little scene to see to be sure; two sisters, a bratty cat licking her paws and a flying snowy-haired spirit.

...

As they went further into the house, Jack discovered it was entirely empty of other people. Neither one of their parents appeared as they made their way through to the kitchen and the house was so quiet Jack swore if he couldn't fly, the sisters would hear his light steps.

But they didn't.

And, for the girls at least, the night progressed as normally as it could with no knowledge of there being a winter spirit in their house.

When they reached the kitchen, Lily's sister started getting out things from the fridge and pulling out knives from the wooden knife-block beside the toaster. The small room was filled with heartening sounds: the rhythm of a mincing knife against the cutting board, the simmering whisper of pots and pans, the flush of water from the sink as Lily's sister began dinner, accompanied by the equally rhythmic yammering and abundant singing of her sister who was sitting at the wraparound bar that framed the outside of the kitchen.

Jack took a seat on the back of one of the chairs, watching them both expectantly, waiting for something to happen to justify his presence here. Surprisingly, the sisters didn't seem bothered at all by the house's lack of people. Now that he paid attention, Jack noticed that the house was well looked after, despite being occupied by only. Everything was clean and neat, no dust on the shelves nor toys scattered across the floor... Though they apparently live alone, they seem to have things in order and got well used to it.

And, apart from the strangely clean house and the freedom of parental presence, Jack couldn't see anything strange about this home or its inhabitants.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "What now, all-seing mysterious deity? What do you want me to do?"

But the air, as far as he was concerned, was conveniently silent. _Oh, so now you choose to get tongue-tied... _ Jack thought sarcastically.

Sighing, Jack sat down next to Lily, who was trying to catch Luna with her small hands. _It is a nice place here_, Jack thought, absent-mindedly. Somehow, this atmosphere brought up a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Was he reminded of a time very long ago, when he too had his own family, his own little sister? The time was hard to remember even after he had recovered them. The memories seemed only a shadow of the past, a souvenir of a time 300 years ago.

Yet, by some great and untold means, right there and then, better than any recall he attempted before, Jack could feel those memories flowing through him. It was like he was living again somehow. The warm glow, the banter exchanged between siblings, the steam, the smell of dinner cooking... this small family somehow reminded him so much.

The sisters ate together for a bit in the kitchen, then the powerful urge of this generation took over and they headed to the living room to watch TV. Lily's sister constantly had to remind her of her food whenever the little girl was too distracted by the television and, after finishing, she set aside a portion of the food- for their parents coming home, maybe? -while unbeknownst to them, a white spirit was accompanying them the entire way.

When that was done and the leftover food was in the fridge, Lily grabbed her sister's hand and headed for the stairs, while the elder tried in vain to slow her down. Laughing, Jack followed them.

"You sure got her wrapped around your little finger, huh kid?" He asked as they rounded a corner and bursted through a door that he assumed led to one of their bedrooms.

When both spilled into Lily's room, the child looked around and then at her surprised sister. Suddenly, Lily was fiddling with her cuddly teddy.

"Lele, come on. Play with me." She asked, letting go of her hand just long enough to grab a cuddly teddy-bear and show it to her sister.

Her sister ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, little bear. I've actual work to do today." She told her, sounding like she would very much like to stay and play with her sister but, like so many children these days was saddled with duties and responsibilities that made her forget to have fun.

Lily looked heartbroken. "No! Just a little." Lily clung to her sister's leg, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Come on. Just a little. Why don't we play?"

Her sister was clearly a little conflicted and seemed to be calculating whether she could finish her work in less time than she had planned. Slowly, she patted Lily's head.

"Alright, just this once-" In an instant, Lily brightened and danced around happily. "But a little is a little! _20 minutes_, that's all." Her sister crossed her arms sternly, though actually she was quite amused. Lily immediately beamed and nodded vigorously, letting out a cry of sheer delight as she scooped up her Disney's Alice in Wonderland picture book and deposited it on her sister's lap.

"Read for me!"

She picked up the book and opened it in amusement.

"20 minutes, remember. No more." she reminded again, then sighed as she flipped through the pages.. "Sometimes I think I spoil you too much."

"A _book_? Come on. What, is this the 19th century?" exclaimed Jack Frost, rolling his eyes. It was something from his old life that followed Jack when he became a spirit - he never had much patience with books.

But the sisters were already snuggling into a small sofa, curling up. Lele, or so Lily's sister was childishly nicknamed, began to read. Her reading voice, Jack had to admit, was pristine. It had a soothing quality that seemed to glide through words; and she pointed to the pictures to help her sister through the story. Lily listened intently and with wandering imagination, only asking a few questions every now and then.

Shortly into the adventure story, Luna the cat entered the room (and could it be Jack's imagination, or did it just throw him a rather dirty look?) and settled itself in right next to the sisters' lap. Jack supposed this was close enough to a 'family activity' these sisters get.

Bit by bit, Jack's stubbornness wore away and he became drawn to the story. His mother used to read for him. Was it this story? Jack tried to picture Mrs. Overland's face. He sat down on the floor in one corner of the room and leaned on his staff. Quietly, the spirit of winter listened.

...

The sisters read with each other for a good long while, before the elder one paused for longer than usual, and said:

"Lily, I have to study now. You be a good girl, okay? Then maybe tomorrow I'll take you down town, it'll be Friday after all. How's that?"

Well, Jack was a little disappointed that story time had to end so soon (not that he'd ever admit it of course). Lily's face held the same expression, but she didn't complain. It was her sister's promise that stayed her. Finally, she resorted to playing house while her sister settled herself in front of her desk. Once in a while the girl would glance over and silently watched her little sister, and her stern eyes would soften and her face was enveloped in a tender smile. It was as if Lily's small presence anchored her to something dear, something real...

At last, tired after a long day, Lily's eyes became heavy and she swayed where she sat like a litte tower, ready to topple over at the slightest gust of wind. Her sister noticed and stood, reaching down to cradling her in her arms.

"Bedtime then." She murmured, sliding her onto the couch and slipped pillow under her head. The child immediately turned on her side and curled into a bundle beneath her blanket. Her sister switched off the lights, leaving the room in twilight as the outside moon's glow seeped in. After a still moment, Lily's sister exited the room and went downstairs to clean the dishes with the cat dutifully behind her heels.

Jack lingered in Lily's room. He was still sitting in that same spot, which, it should be noted, was weird because one does not often see Jack Overland Frost to sit so still for so long. But he did.

He could hear Lily's soft, even breathing. Glancing at Lily, he could almost see the work of the Sandman, a thin glowing line of gold leading to a bubble which had her and her sister playing house together, and the little dolls were moving and dancing of their own accord - an adorable and innocent dream. Then Jack noticed the moonlight softly spilling through the window's curtains and he followed the trail until his eyes alighted on the moon itself. Even the dark of the child's room was peaceful and cool. For a while, Jack felt very **human**, very safe...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

First chapters are always the trickiest to write. This chapter turned out to be a lot more mildly paced than I expected. In order make it up to you, the events in Chapter 2 is crucial to the entire story and is packed full of action. So I hope you're not too angry :D

I'm motivated by reviews *hint *hint ;)

**Next chapter: "...The man who took my sister. There's a connection between you two. I know it!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare King

_"The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained."- Bilal Nasir Khan._

Chapter 3: Nightmare King

An ominous feeling woke Jack from his sleep. The room looked as empty and quiet as ever, but something was not right. A feeling that could not be turned away coursed through him as he became more aware.

He blinked and stirred quietly, softly with his fingers closed on his staff. Something cold and foul was creeping near, only it didn't feel like the cold blast of wind he revelled to be in. It felt like hollow fingers clawing at his neck and shoulders. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack saw the room darken, as if all light was being chased out.

Lily turned in her sleep. The movement drew Jack's gaze and he quickly checked to make sure she was alright. She was, moonlight spilling through the windows onto her like a little blanket. The moon was shining as bright as ever, but as Jack's gaze remained fixed he saw the light covering the little girl slowly growing feebler and tainted as the first of black sand crept in. Darkness began to engulf the entire room and a shift of it came close to Jack, but quickly brushed it off when he raised his staff.

It was enough for Jack. He had recognised it. That black sand is unmistakable. But he didn't _want_ to believe it...

_It can't be._

Jack leapt up and was steady on his feet in a second, hand tightening around his staff. Alert and cautiousness found its way to his features and held tight onto his heart. He wasn't afraid, but he knew this was not an enemy he could lower his guard in front of.

A full cloud of chaotic black sand unfurled right before Jack. Soon enough, the shape of a tall, eerie-eyed man appeared.

"Pitch." Jack growled.

The Nightmare King had come.

...

"Ah, my old friend," breathed the Boogeyman, narrowing his eyes while his mouth quirked in an amused smirk. "Jack Frost. The odds of us meeting here. Fate must indeed have an odd sense of humour. That, or the fact that you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Jack." He spat.

"You and I are _not_ friends." said Jack, pointing his staff at Pitch's chest. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time they had encountered each other. A slim, towering pillar of a man who appeared to be thin enough to snap like a twig but Jack knew could hold his own in a fight against fully assembled Guardians. "Why are you here?" Jack demanded. "You're supposed to be sealed away. How did you get out?"

"Ah, now that hurts my feelings, Jack." The dark spirit clutched his heart, as if gravely hurt but for the mocking smile on his lips. "_You_ escaped my Fearlings quickly enough back during the war. What makes you think I would have any more trouble?"

"Stop playing around!" Jack snarled. His gaze hardened and he could feel splinters from his staff cutting into his hand as he gripped it angrily. Just _seeing _Pitch stoke up the rage that had subsided over the three years. Now it erupted back in his heart in the form of protectiveness towards the small child. "If you're here for the kid, I won't let you."

"You'd better not underestimate me, Jack." He warned, his golden eyes glittering with malicious intent. "I'm not what I was." with that, the darkness increased. His whole body glowed, if only a sickly crimson hue.

A pack of Fearling wolves suddenly sprang at Jack. A burst of glittering ice from the tip of Jack's staff batted them away. But more creatures were coming for him, closing in. Not just wolves but Nightmares too; giant, Clydesdale horses that reared up and tried to trample him. This time, Jack leapt away from the snatch of their jaws and hammering hooves with agility.

Jack cursed as the pack, knowing that it wasn't going to get him that easily, began to tamper off into groups. One pack of wolves headed for the little girl and the other two started stalking him carefully, trying to trap him into a corner.

"Oh no you don't." he snapped, launching himself up and over the wall of dark creatures and sending a wave of ice at the demonic Fearlings that were rapidly encroaching on the girl. They immediately shattered into a thousand icy shards. Jack strained not to grimace when he felt them crunching beneath his feet as he landed. Deftly swirling around, Jack swung his staff and fell into a protective stance in front of the child.

"Stay out of this, Jack Frost! This doesn't concern you!"

The Boogeyman clenched his teeth. His hand flickered and a wave of black ink and shadows crashed into the young Guardian, sweeping him up and slamming him against a chest of drawers. The piece of furniture was hurtled on its side, tumbling over with loud thumping noise. Jack fell onto the ground, but his fast reflexes were enough to instantly hoist himself up with the help of his staff. As soon as he could see clearly he started launching a barrage of icy spears and silver whips of ice to counterstrike his opponent's, trying to drive him out of the room.

The spears impaled the first line of shadow creatures. But strangely enough, they were swallowed by a hurling surge of darkness, where they disappeared or mingled with black. The enormous wave bore down upon the young Guardian and swiped Jack's staff away. In a moment, he was barricaded against the wall. Shadows wrapped around him like a cocoon of smoky black, leaving only his face free.

Pitch's triumphant laugh pierced the air. "Again, I win Guardian." He said, walking over to the fallen staff which Jack was struggling frantically to reach and kicking the staff across the room. "Really, you would think you'd have figured out by now not to fight me."

Jack spat at him. "Never!" He snarled. "Until you stop feeding on kids' fear like the parasite you are, I'll _never_ stop fighting you!"

The Boogeyman back-handed him across the face and Jack slumped in his bonds, momentarily stunned.

"Insignificant brat!" Pitch hissed, grabbing him by the hair and wrenching his head up so that he could look into his enemy's eyes. "You think fear is all this is about? Think again!" He let him go and Jack's head drooped, but forced his eyes to remain open. "Unlike you and your worthless friends, I did not remain idle these past years. No..." He stood up to his full height and, to Jack's horror and disbelief, his shadows seemed to expand in stature."I have _grown_. I thrived. I have found a great Power and ascended to a level well beyond any of you. Soon, even the Ancient Spirits will quiver."

Jack's eyes widened at the realisation that if he did not escape, something grave will definitely happen. His heart told him if he didn't, all people in that room would perish. He needed to get free, somehow!

Pitch turned his back on the boy, crossing the room to stand over the little girl who was still miraculously sleeping. With one outstretched hand he crushed the golden slivers of her dreams, grinning and wiping his hands on his robe in satisfaction.

"NO!" Jack screamed. Lily murmured something in her sleep and curled in on herself, as if trying to hide from something.

Pitch's grin sent shivers up Jack's spine. "You are pathetic Jack Frost." He hissed menacingly, keeping his gaze on the girl as his fingers trailed over her forehead. "Utterly pathetic. You can't even keep _one small girl _safe."

Jack sharply inhaled. He could remember a voice- not Pitch's, someone else's. A voice long, long ago speaking the same words to him. Not out of disgust, but anger.

_You can't even keep one little girl safe can you? All you ever do is make trouble! Why can't you do __**anything **__right?!_

Suddenly, Jack found himself thrashing violently against the dark bonds that held him. He writhed and kicked, icy tendrils leaking from his hands at an alarming rate only to be absorbed by the blackness. He felt his eyes blazing bright blue in the darkness, seeping with cold and as he screamed, icy breath escaped his throat, indicitave of all the pent-up power that was eventually going to be let loose. "GRAH!" He screamed, rolling his head back and letting out a blast of ice from his lips that froze the ceiling beams solid. "LET ME GO YOU DEMON! I SWEAR TO THE MOON IF YOU EVEN _TOUCH_ HER I WILL FREEZE YOU IN ICE SO DEEP YOU'LL NEVER FEEL ANYTHING BUT A THOUSAND WINTER'S COLD!_"_

Pitch looked momentarily wary. He'd never seen this level of power emanating from a single spirit before- besides a certain recluse deadbeat moon lord, and for a moment he considered leaving without the girl. Then he shook his head. No, the boy _even now_ was yet no match for him. Better to just get the job over now before he froze the whole house.

"Empty threats." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Jack tilted his head sideways. Pitch noticed that he still had cold vapor dripping from his eyes and when he saw the youth grin, he thought- not for the first time, how much potential the boy had wasted in turning him down. Because right now, he looked very terrifying indeed. "Wanna bet?" He asked, giving a whole new level to the term _cold._

Pitch shook his head regretfully. So much promise... "As I said, empty threats. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my prize." He reached down and roughly grabbed the little girl by the back of the neck, jerking her out of her fitful sleep into the terrifying reality. Then he turned to look as Jack again. "Such a great pity." He murmured, savoring the look of mixed outrage and fear the graced the winter-boy's features. "How I would love to crush you myself Jack, and see your pitiful demise." He spoke softly, menacingly. "However," he continued, shaking the little girl who had started crying. "You should count your lucky stars. I'm rather...engaged today. Now stay there like a good boy and maybe I won't kill you the next time I see you Goodbye, Jack Frost. Pleasant nightmares."

...

A cry was rising in Jack's throat before he heard light footsteps, almost inaudible amidst the chaos.

Pitch whirled around to face the cause of the noise. Jack's gaze snapped to the door and his eyes widened as they both saw Lily's sister standing there, breathless and highly alarmed. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene before her, her mouth half open in bewilderment. Jack's thoughts could not be wilder. _Can she see us?_

The question was quickly answered as fury and rage overlapped the shock in the girl's eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!" her horrified scream almost ripped the air. In a blink, Lily's sister had lunged at Pitch, fist raised and poised like a leopard ready to pummel its prey.

In contrast, a thrilled smile flitted across Pitch's face - he knew something. He seemed oddly calm about the whole thing for his situation. He was faced with a furious girl whose sister he had by the throat and looked like she was about to beat his core out of him; while keeping him, Jack, contained was surely draining him massive amounts of energy. Why was he being so calm?!

"Oh? Another interesting distraction."

_It's gotta be some kind of trap!_

But before he could shout out a warning, shadowy limbs sprouted from the floor and entangled itself around Lily's sister's ankles. Losing momentum, she fell heavily onto the ground. Shadowy hands shot out from the floor and tied her down.

"There now," Pitch murmured. "That's much better."

Lily was crying terribly now. She wanted her sister desperately but could only cry and weakly wiggle. They were bound up one way or another. There was no escape.

Jack saw Lily's body glow. A golden rain formed around her and encircled her. Pitch's wicked laugh filled the air. A white brimming aura mingled with Lily's scream. In the next second all became quiet, and a single gemstone, glittering like rain in the moonlight, hit the floor with a cold sound.

Lily was gone.

It was as if time itself had frozen on the spot. There was no movement, not even from the Fearlings. Then Pitch let out triumphant, unbridled laugh.

"I did it. I DID IT! Hah, it's DONE!" his laughter twisted through the air, though he'd fallen onto one knee, looking worse for wear.

Lily's sister's anguished cry filled the air.

Suddenly, the entire room burst with a silver light like that of the moon. Light filled everything. Light lit up the mysterious gemstone on the hard floor. Light gently cradled Jack and Lily's sister's stricken form. Above all, light seemed to burn Pitch and cleanse all darkness.

"Curse you!" Pitch screamed, hissing and cringing like a vampire in the face of so much light. He withdrew himself into the closest shadow, appearing substance-less and using this to his advantage to flee out the window.

Jack, who had been thrown to the ground as the sand released him, saw Pitch's escape attempt.

"You're not getting away!" he seized his staff and took off after Pitch.

The night grew colder and colder as Pitch raced to outfox the furious winter-sprite. Maintaining his intangible form was difficult right now - drained as he was, but proved to be worth it as his enemy sent a veritable blizzard's worth of dagger-sharp ice and rock-hard balls of snow after him. They simply phased through him, shattering like fireworks with a sound of broken crystals and fell glittering towards the earth.

Pitch had disappeared into the shadows.

It was night in the town of Winston, and the streets were unoccupied. Landing on the cold tarmac road, Jack fervently scanned his surroundings for any sign of Pitch, but found nothing.

Not willing to admit defeat, he took to the air again and searched from the sky. But once Pitch wants to remain hidden, he isn't going to be found easily. From where he stood hovering in the sky with the night winds welcoming him, the only thing he found was a cold moon, gleaming silently in the sky.

_Manny..._ the thought passed through Jack's mind, and he widened his eyes in realisation.

"The light from before...It was you! You _saved_ us?" Jack muttered, gazing intently at the moon's shining silver face as if half-expecting an answer.

But there were none. In return it seemed to gaze back at Jack with never-ending patience and tranquility. Unspeaking, but not voiceless.

Jack sighed, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

_Fine! I should get it by now that I'll **never** get you to talk._

Groaning and heavy at heart, Jack caught a wind and flew back. He arrived at the house and entered through the thrown-open window, his feet lightly touching the floor. Why did he come back? Simply put, guilt.

Lily's sister was lying on the ground, the exact place where Pitch's Nightmare had got to her, motionless. For a brief moment, Jack was worried if she was hurt. He knew he was still feeling the bruises and would be feeling them for a while yet. And he also knew humans bruised much more easily than spirits. Put two and two together and...

"Hey," he said, bending down to her in concern. "You okay?"

"Lily…" He heard an almost inaudible whisper and felt a twinge of guilt grip his heart. When she glanced up at him, he saw that her expression was as lifeless as her voice had been.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't last for long.

As she stared at him her numb expression turned into fleeting recognition, which was then quickly usurped by anger and accusation. Rising up instantly - W_hen did humans get so fast? By Jove! _- in a flash she sprang at him and yanked the front of Jack's blue hoodie.

"YOU!" She snarled. Her voice was heavy with breath and anger, as if she had just finished running a marathon and had come in second place.

"Whoa whoa, calm down!" Jack said on reflex, raising his hands in defense. "I-" _Oh snowballs_.

The art of calming women dictates that, telling one to calm down in the midst of anger will, in most cases, only piss them off. But Jack only realised this as she grabbed him by the hoodie and brought him - he was a bit taller than her, down to her eye level and said in a deadly voice. "Where... is... my _sister?_"

Jack forced himself to remain calm in the face of impending doom. He had been getting good at that lately.

"I don't know." He said as calmly as he could.

The girl clenched her fist and threw him brutally to the ground.

"Hey!" Jack objected but already she took a fistful of the hoodie again.

She was crouched down in front of him, one hand gripping his hoodie at the shoulder and a knee on the ground, like she was going to propose to him. Jack allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he pictured her kneeling in a tux.

The smile quickly vanished however, when he heard her speak.

"You're with him." She hissed in an accusing tone. "That man that-that _thing _who took my sister." Her voice broke a little, but instantly regained strength. Her eyes narrowed and she shook him violently. "There's a connection between you two. I _know _it! You're the same type. Tell me what you are, now!"

Jack tried not to feel insulted. Compared to Pitch. Ugh. "Easy now," he said slowly, trying to keep his voice as neutral as he could. "I know Pitch but I'm _not _'with him' per se. And I'm _definitely _not like him. Yes we are the same thing- ish. We're spirits!"

She glared into his blue eyes, gauging them to find the lie that surely laid there. But somehow, even as her eyes burned into his, she couldn't find it.

Her grip slackened with slight hesitance, and her hands slumped a bit.

Jack leaned back against his arms, breathing a sigh of relief. It didn't look as though she was going to beat him. In all honesty, he was surprised that she trusted his word at all! Adults were notoriously mistrustful and, even though this girl was about a teenager in appearance, her mentality appeared to be too much like that of one.

Silence bloomed between them. The girl's gaze continued to jump from him to the window and Jack noticed that each time she looked in the window's direction her breathing became slightly hitched. Though her eyes were dry of tears that never fell, it sounded almost like she was softly crying. It felt painful to Jack.

"I'm sorry." Jack said after a while, not sure what else to say.

Her gaze fell on him, sharp and unblinking and still unreadable. "Sorry won't bring her back." she said distantly.

Jack nodded, feeling uneasy. "Right, sorry." He waited a few minutes before speaking again, this time with more fortitude. "I'll help you get her back, I promise. It's my fault she's gone in the first place and I swear to you I will find and make Pitch pay for everything."

She didn't seem to be paying any attention to his promises until he mentioned the part about Pitch. Then she looked up. "You said you knew him." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded.

"Then where has he taken her? And don't lie to me," she warned, visibly clenching her fist before he could even open his mouth to speak. "you'll find I'm a lot less gentle than the police."

Jack had to fight hard to keep the smile that was so desperately wanting to escape onto his lips. She, against a Guardian? Didn't she know ordinary force can not win against spirits? That aside, he could just fly out of the reach of both her anger and fist and save them both the trouble.

Then he actually started thinking about her words. Where _would _Pitch go? To his home, that dingy little cave in the ground? Possibly. But he doubted it. That was the first place he and the Guardians would look. Thinking along those lines drew his thoughts along others. Why was Pitch here, at this particular place? And for that matter, why was _he _- why was Jack here? It was too convenient that a Guardian was already there when Pitch suddenly came along. Too convenient to be a coincidence. And what was that bright light? What did Pitch want with Lily? And why can her sister suddenly see him and Pitch?

"I don't know, but I think we have a pointer."

The girl raised her brows sceptically.

Jack glanced at the place where the jewel had fallen to the floor and swiftly went and picked up the glittering gem. Pitch had left it behind, and Jack somehow found it strange as he inspected it from all angles. Could this thing be what Pitch came for? Whichever the case, he should not leave the thing here. It might be useful in explaining Pitch's goal and whereabouts.

"What is that stone?" she suddenly asked. It seemed she had also caught the strange aura of the crystal.

"A clue," he stole a glance at where she was standing as still as a marble crafted statue. "To where Pitch and your sister might be."

Her stoic expression didn't change.

Jack glanced at her with sympathy. He wanted to help her, but there wasn't much time. He needed to go.

Raising his staff, he used the smaller end to draw an elegant snowflake in mid-air, reminiscent of the fern-patterns he left on windowsills. The giant snowflake hovered in the air for a second, then it began to glow in a shimmering blue before melting into a nice swirling portal that lead to the world of Guardians. Since becoming one himself, Jack had had his own means of travelling between the worlds. Immediately he headed for the portal, but he was suddenly pulled back by a demanding hand.

"Take me with you." She said solidly.

It was the last thing Jack expected. He blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Her tone was as commanding as a military officer. "You're going somewhere. Take me with you."

"It's not a place you can follow. You'd better stay here." He gently pushed her back and made to fly off, but the firm hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Please." She gritted her teeth. A thousand reasons rose and trembled in his throat. He wanted to protest, but she caught him with her eyes. They were lit with a brightness, beautiful like the sea. Perhaps not in colour (although he couldn't be sure in the dim light), but in depth and power. A brilliant will.

_Please..._

And something in him gave way.

"Alright, then." He relented. Maybe he wasn't as calm and sensible as he thought. "But I can't guarantee what you'll see and hear once we got there."

She nodded, showing that she understood. Jack sighed. _North's never going to let me hear the end of it... Maybe if she saw just how out of whack things are, she'll go home and be convinced this is all a dream,_ Jack thought with a glint of hope; trying to forget the fact that if she did, she'd find Lily gone and that the nightmare had been real.

"Take my hand." He instructed her, voice assured and firm. Her eyes fixed on his, and despite her mind's doubts she took his hand without hesitation. Vaguely, she noticed how soothing and cool it felt against hers.

Dreading one last time of how his fellow Guardians would react to his actions, Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulder and plunged them both into the icy depths of the portal. The next moment, the portal was gone.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's comment:<strong>

I missed dinner because I was so engrossed in writing this chapter. Now I'm really starving! But I hope you guys like it.

Reviewers get a hug from Jack. And lots of love for the holidays ;)

Next chapter: We arrive at North's Workshop. But you bet it's gonna be cool. And hopefully we can finally learn Lily's sister's name. It's getting annoying having to call her 'Lily's sister' over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Guardians

Chapter 4: Return of the Guardians

Travelling between the realm of the Guardians and the Real World tends to make one feel...woozy. If described, it's much like riding on a high-speed roller coaster, except there wasn't any seat belts or safety buckles. The Portal would make its snake-like twists and turns before coughing out its passengers at their intended destination, so it wasn't surprising that first-timers had it bad.

It's also noteworthy how each Guardian's Portal is unique; although its function is the same, using a Portal you're unaccustomed to travelling with can sometimes result in a nasty, upset stomach. For all that, this particular Portal had been summoned by _the_ Jack Frost, who could ride upon the swiftest winds and a practical expert in the racing arts sledding, skiing, skating and snowboarding (you name it). And he would be absolutely _disgraced_ if it were anything short of the most thrilling ride.

Still, Jack, aware that this human girl only came with him in an unexpected twist of fate and otherwise would have never had to experience this sort of travel, was at least concerned for her. He hadn't personally known any human who have come to the world of the Guardians, therefore he could not be certain of the effects Portal-travelling would have. The cases are thin on the ground - although not unheard of, such as the case of Sophie Bennett three years ago. At any rate, what cause did any human have to warrant leaving their own world?

He wondered if Lily's sister knew what she had got herself into.

They slid across the icy smooth, polished floor of North's Workshop when the portal ejected them. Jack hastily tried to ease the girl to a stop while glancing at her with concern. She seemed to have coped fine (no apparent signs of being sick in the stomach or visible trauma) admirably even, which flushed him with unexpected relief.

Somehow, they had ended up just beside the Globe of Belief, the massive scaled-down model of the planet sprinkled with luminous golden dots, twinkling away like smallish gold-coloured stars. For a brief instant Jack looked on, wide-eyed and half-expecting to see the precious dots coldly extinguished the same as the last time Pitch threatened their safety. But the Globe appeared to be very healthy-looking and the flickering dots plentiful, their number looked as though they had grown since he'd last seen them.

Glancing around, Jack felt calmed by the the bustling, contagious energy of the most amazing toy factory in the world. He could practically feel the ever-present rush of coming Christmas demanding its due, which reminded him the holiday was just around the corner. At this time of the year, the Workshop was mounting and running at its zenith. Noise filled every corner, and above their heads was a full airshow of soaring toy planes and cheery streams of rainbow confetti. In fact, Jack needed to dodge an incoming flock of flying discs. As a result he nearly knocked into Lily's sister.

"Sorry." He murmured, earning himself a raised brow from her. "Oh. Watch out!"

His warning came just in time as the girl expertly avoided colliding into a Yeti carrying an armful of a doll house.

On every floor, rum red and chestnut banners hung overlooking the tables where the Yetis were so busy crafting magnificent and testing toys that they hardly noticed the new arrivals. Others were packing them up, reaching for the bright wrapping paper with methodical speed. The rest were pushing along carts and making sharp turns whenever they found a stray elf in their way, spilling over some of the toys inside. The elves were…well, being elves - and they're not exactly the smartest (or the most helpful) beings ever.

Despite their urgent situation, Jack could not help but relish in how good it felt to be back at the Workshop. This is Santa's Toy Factory, for heaven's sake! It is every kid's dream to come here. At least the title of Guardian has its perks, Jack inwardly grinned. It means Jack could visit the North Pole whenever he liked and the Yetis would (technically) not able to throw him out since he's now the rank as North. Granted, he hadn't visited the Workshop in a while, but he thought he really should come more often. Simply being here made Jack almost tempted to forget that there was anything was wrong with the world at all!

Except something was. And that was why they needed to come here.

Not wanting her to be knocked out by Phil, he grasped Lily's sister's hand and pulled her along to tap a Yeti's shoulder. The huge mustachioed creature slowly turned to them, green eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ah excuse me. You know me, Jack Frost. I kinda really need to see your boss. You know, big man, Santa Claus? Nicholas St. North?" Seeing the Yeti's suspicious eyes, Jack impatiently added. "It's an emergency."

Jack had possessed a reputation of trying to break into North's Workshop more times than could be counted in his past 300 years as the spirit of mischief, which, understandably, earned him a certain caution amongst the working Yetis. With him not having visited North for a few years, this air of caution hasn't exactly dispersed.

Nevertheless, the Yeti did lead him to North. Or rather, to put it more correctly, led North to them.

The stocky, large-framed man, clad in his usual red sweater and black trousers, shooed aside some pointy-hatted elves and helloed Jack happily, arms open and welcome:

"Merry greetings, Jack! Sorry I couldn't have welcomed you properly…'been a bit busy you see. Christmas is only 27 and a half days away," He nodded very seriously. "and I'm having a busy enough time without tripping over these silly elves wherever I go!" As if to push his point further, North nearly toppled over as an elf skimmed by his feet on a roller skate. North cursed in Russian under his breath.

"Good to see you so enthusiastic." Jack commented with a grin.

"Ah anyway, look at you - still looking the same as ever, eh?" North swung one of his buff arms around Jack's shoulder and crushed him to his side." I had to say I didn't expect your visit. Come, why don't we come into my office and have a little chat. How's life as a Guardian been treating you? What's it been, three years since..."

"North, listen! As much as I like it, I'm not here to have a little chit chat." Jack said, brushing off the heavy hand North had put on his shoulder. He felt a little regret saying that, having to turn North's enthusiastic offer down, but this is… "This is important."

"What is, Jack?" North asked innocently, then he noticed Lily's sister silently observing them from a distance behind Jack. He beamed immediately.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" North went to clasp his two hands over hers. North was a giant, and he was positively looming over her. "Now there is _really_ something to talk about. My, I've always known you were a great number of things, Jack. But you really outdone yourself this time." North chortled loudly. "Tooth will be _very _pleased."

Jack groaned. "C'mon. This isn't about me. This is about Pitch. He's back, North! Back and a whole lot stronger than before!" He felt guilt twist in his gut as North's expression dropped. He hated being the bearer of bad news. "Look, we need to call the others. This is really important. My love life can be discussed another day."

North stared at him and blinked several times. Even the tall Yetis beside him were glancing at each other worriedly. They remembered the last Nightmare was as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Months of work, destroyed. Friends injured. The Pole wrecked. It was every Yeti's Nightmare.

"Shostakovich, you're not joking, Jack?" North asked anxiously, wanting to make sure he had heard right.

The younger Guardian nodded firmly. "Trust me on this, Nick. I wouldn't joke about this." North nodded grimly in return, fully trusting Jack's word.

He briskly patted Lily's elder sister's hand and then let go. "Excuse me, my dear." He apologized. "Business to attend to." Then the jolly Russian headed off to send the message to the other Guardians. The Yetis remained motionless until their boss yelled at them to get back to work and they obeyed but Jack could still feel every eye in the Pole upon him. He didn't care. He was more worried about Lilly's sister.

Jack stole a glance at the girl. Her hair covered half of the side of her face as her eyes trailed after North. She seemed amazingly calm for someone who was probably baffled by what was going on or going to happen. Instead, she stood quietly beside him, unfazed and stern. Jack wondered if she was as composed as she looked.

_Probably not, _he guessed, remembering the first time he had been confronted with all this chaos. True, their situations were entirely different, but he was sure she felt just as he had. Shocked, amazed, nervous, awestruck and probably a little scared too. Who wouldn't be in a strange place like this?

Jack almost winced as he recalled that all the Guardians would soon be present. And it's just gonna get worse, he thought with a sigh, making a mental note to stick close to her in case she panicked. North had reacted very amiably to her presence it was true, but he sincerely doubted the others would do the same. He would have to explain to them. In fact, he would have to explain to both sides, Lily's sister included. The thought made him realized just how caught up in the middle he was. And why?

_Because you listened to a stranger, that's why, _Jack thought wryly. _Famous last words._

Thankfully for his sake, aside from breaking into the Pole and snowballs, there was one other thing Jack Frost was famous for: going with the flow. It was a natural trait that he had somehow always had, and than had enabled him to go through his years as both a spirit and a human without being weighed down by could-have-beens and what-ifs, as his sister had called them. Soon he knew, he would have to employ that age-old coping mechanism again.

The northern lights was quickly scattered in four directions, traversing hundreds of miles in mere minutes. Soon, they would reach the intended receiver, and a full gathering of Guardians would take place at North's Workshop.

_It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, _he tried to reassure himself. He would just go with the flow and somehow manage it. The others will be here to help him, too. _Can't discount that. Though I don't know how much help the rabbit will be, _he added, glancing up. The northern lights was quickly scattered in four directions, traversing hundreds of miles in mere minutes. Soon, they would reach the intended receiver, and a full gathering of Guardians would take place at North's Workshop.

He sighed again, wanly rubbing his forehead._ Next time a mysterious voice tells me to go somewhere, _he promised himself. _I'm just going to go home and sleep._

_..._

Since the last Nightmare War, the guardians had gotten much better at their reaction time when the lights were spotted. Back in the days before the war, when things had been simple and none of them had spent half the time glancing over their shoulders at shadows, they had barely ever bothered to stop in on one another. They barely communicated at all, in fact which had partly been why it was so easy for Pitch to take them down.

However, that had been the old days. Now, North had a state of the art system rigged up for the lights so that they could actually find each and every Guardians, no matter where they were in the world. This new system cut down on travel time by at least a third and was why the Guardians, one by one, appeared no less than twenty minutes after the lights had been released.

Naturally, Bunny was the first one to appear. He popped up one of one of his signature holes on the ground, poking the tips of his ears out first like a sensor to probe the cold air. Then the rest of him followed- all fur-covered six foot seven of him. He still carried that weird boomerang thingy on his back, Jack noted. Still wore the leather bracers too.

"Awright, what's the trouble, North?" He demanded grumpily, scanning the area for the big man and completely over-looking Jack and the girl who hadn't moved or spoken since they had got here. "Urghh, this place is like living in an icicle!" He shuddered, rubbing his furry forearms to combat the apparent cold.

North rolled his eyes. "Bunny for the last time, we do have central heating here. It is not as cold as all that." He explained to the dramatic rabbit calmly, as if he had gone over this many many times.

Bunny humped and turned away, murmuring about frostbitten paws.

"Is that grumbly old Bunnymund I hear?" Called the next arrival in her gentle, bell-like voice.

Jack turned and a smal smile split his face as he saw the elegant form of Toothiana flying in through an open window. She looked just like she had the last time- half beautiful bird, half radient warrior woman. Her feathers gleamed in the warm light of the pole and cast gentle riples of rainbow light across the walls, much like the northern lights in fact. As always, she was accompanied by 'her girls'. The tiny versions of their mother flew around her head and body like little bees, whispering reports of teeth and probably loads of other things that he couldn't understand.

Suddenly a tiny flash of teal blue and pink whizzed past Jack's vision like a bullet. Jack blinked, then heard the familiar gentle thrumming of hummingbird wings near his ear. The smile grew fonder on his lips.

"Hey Baby Tooth. Long time no see, huh? You doing okay, girl?" He held out his palm for the little tooth fairy to perch on.

Baby Tooth chatted excitedly in return, spun a few times around Jack's head before settling on his shoulder.

"What's that?" A feminine voice said, filled with curiosity.

Jack jumped. "Oh, right. I almost forgot you were there!" He said, turning to Lily's sister, who was looking at Baby Tooth.

She gave him a expressionless look and he ducked his head."Thanks." She replied with a twitch of annoyance.

"Sorry." Better to just change the subject. And quick! He held out his hand for Baby Tooth to hop on and she did. "This is Baby Tooth. She's a fairy. Say hello Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth studied the girl, raising her beak to sniff the air around her. She let out a tiny sneeze, then gave Jack a loopy grin that he hoped indicated she was alright with her presence.

"Hmm." The girl murmured, staring at the little fairy sitting in his palm thoughtfully. "She's kinda cute."

That _instantly _won the little fairy over. She jumped back into the air and buzzed over to the girl who pulled back anxiously, as if in fear she might bite or sting her. But she did neither of these things. Instead, she smiled and rubbed her cheek against the girl's.

The girl stood frozen, her wide eyes flickering from Jack to the fairy against her cheek. "What...what is she going?" She asked, baffled yet strangely amused.

Jack chuckled, folding his arms over his chest as he watched them with glee. "It means she likes you." He reported.

She didn't respond and although she was obviously unused to the company of such magical beings, she didn't flinch from Baby Tooth's affectionate treatment; finally, the little fairy pulled away and squeaked her thanks for the compliment.

Jack grinned wickedly, "Relax! Did you think she was gonna attack you or something?"

His words had the intended effect. He might as well have poked her, because she lifted her chin and straightened up.

"Certainly not. And you'll excuse me for being wary over a creature I've never seen, however harmless she appears to be." She pointedly said, her expression a cross between dignified and indignant.

Jack strained himself not to let his smile grow any wider than it already was and forced his mind to focus on their surroundings.

Meanwhile, during their little conversation the last of the Guardians had come at last.

Sanderson Mansnoozie- otherwise known as the Sandman, had been in the middle of the East China Sea, giving dreams to the children of _Amami _when the lights had shown up. Of course he had jumped in his little dreamsand place the second he had finished with his work and sped as fast as he could to the North Pole, but it had taken time.

Thankfully, he had made it before the others had started wondering where he was. He stepped out of his little dreamsand plane which disintegrated back into golden sand the second his feet touched the ground and came back to its master who re-absorbed it back into his body as smoothly as anything. Just like the others, he hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still the picture of bedhead, rising up from his scalp like the sun and he was garbed in the little golden onesie he had grown so fond of.

"Ah, Sandy!" North exclaimed, striding forward to give the little man a hug. Sandy rose up a few inches and embraced the jolly Russian gladly. "Thank you for coming!"

Bunny rolled his eyes as Sandy sank back down to the ground. "Thank us by tellin' us what we're doing here North." He grumbled. "Last time I was here, I almost spewed all over the bloody death trap you call a sleigh," he gave a shudder. "And by the end of our little walkabout I got shrunk to the size of a guinea fowl. On an EASTER SUNDAY to top it all off!"

Jack tried not to chuckle, as he knew it wouldn't help their situation but it was hard. Bunny's whiskers were twitching wildly, giving him the look of a cross cat as he continued to rant exasperatingly.

"All I'm sayin' mate...is that this had better be bloody important to haul us all up here. And it'd better be good North." He raised a warning paw at the jolly Russian.

"Isn't good and important the same thing?" Jack interjected, smirking as the rabbit rounded on him.

"You can stay outta this frostbite." Bunny ordered. "This is between me and the drongo who pulled the switch what got us out here."

The large bearded man laughed. "_Moy dorogoi_ _zaika, t_urning you into tiny leetle bunny was not my fault," He judiciously reminded the cross hare. "And it was not me who made the call today. 'Honour belongs to Jack." North extended his hand towards the winter Guardian who flinched, in spite of himself. _Here we go._

"Jack?" the others all turned to him, clearly trying not to look so surprised (with the exception of a disgruntled Bunny of course, who made no such attempt).

"What happened?" Tooth asked, curious and wide-eyed. Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack took a deep, calming breath and sighed. He knew once he said this, nothing was going to go back the way it was.

"Pitch is back." _There._ He delivered it. The truth. _Plain and simple._

The moment was stunned into silence. Eyes blinked at Jack, all but unbelieving as if waiting for him to say something. To tell them it was just a good joke, another prank of his that they'd laugh of at the end of the day.

He couldn't give it to them. When the other Guardians realised this, there was instant uproar.

Bunny let out an exasperated moan and threw his hands up in the air. "What?! Are ya _kiddin_, mate?" His shock was go great that he even forgot to call Jack names as he turned to North and dryly said, "You know, this is _twice _in a row that Pitch has reappeared in the North Pole. Should I take a cue every time I'm invited now?"

"Who said it was at the Pole?" North argued. "Let the boy finish his story."

Jack nodded. "Thanks North. "Now, it happened in the Real World. I was there, minding my own business-" Here Bunny snorted and mumbled something sarcastic under his breath which Jack politely ignored. "I met him in a town called Winston. His target was a little girl. Her name's Lily and she's about three years old." Jack proceeded to narrate what happened. The others listened, even the tiny fairies stopped chittering and leaned in to hear.

For a time, no one in the vast hall spoke. The news seemed to have sent them into a daze and when he finally finished, he looked around at the others, waiting for a response.

"Well?" He asked, hoping that at least one of them had an idea as to where Lilly was. "Do you guys know anything about this?"

"How could this be?" Tooth asked Sandy in an almost inaudible whisper. Her hands were at her mouth in shock. "The last time Pitch disappeared, it was for a hundred years. This time itt's barely been three since we last saw him. How could he have escaped his own Nightmare that quickly?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know." He said, interrupting the Sandman who had just been about to speak. "What I want to know about is what happened to Lily?" Once again the Guardians turned to face him but Jack wasn't paying any attention to them. "How can someone just...disappear like that? I mean it was just one little flash of light, Pitch left and boom, she was gone!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Exclaimed Bunny, pulling out his boomerang and spinning it in his paws as he spoke. "Pitch has always been intent on making children fear him. He never actually hurt an ankle-biter, let alone causing her to disappear entirely. That violates everything a spirit's supposed to be! Even he wouldn't..." He trailed off. No one was sure what Pitch would or would not do any more.

"Perhaps not entirely." North said, turning to Jack. "You say Pitch escaped, that might indicate he hasn't done everything he set out to do."

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah... maybe-"

"May I see that gemstone?"

Jack blinked. "What, this?" He reached inside his hoodie and pulled the stone out, handing it to North as gently as he could.

Upon touching it, North's face lit up with wonder. It was a white gem that, despite the moonlit hall seems to possess a light of its own. It shimmered like the face of a thousand stars on a clear midnight and glistened with the light rays of an early sun touching an autumn pool, speckled with flakes of rainbow. Its surface was unclouded and its sidereal beauty could not be found in any of the fine gems under the earth. North peered at it with great admiration and for a long time he studied it meticulously.

Finally, the old spirit closed his piercing blue eyes and searched through his endless wealth of memory. North had seen this before, a jewel of this calibre. That, he was certain. But how? When? Where?

His eyes flew open.

"It can not be." The bearded man murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. He turned and looked ruefully at the nearest fireplace; he was frowning so much his dark brows made it virtually impossible to catch a glimpse of his blue eyes. "It can not be..."

"What is it? What's in that stone?" The others, alarmed at his grave expression pressed him for an answer.

North didn't register their urging voices. He knew he needed to compose himself first, he and the millions of calculations passing through his mind. When he spoke again, the old Guardian's face was painted with a terrible fury, which reminded all those who knew him of just how scary Nicholas St. North could be if he ever wanted.

"My friends, I'm afraid Pitch Black has indeed returned, much earlier than we had ever anticipated. And he has discovered a formidable, ancient, very dangerous power." North stopped for breath. "The children are in danger."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack impatiently. "What has this gem got to do with this whole mess?"

"It has everything to do it with it." North said, his voice grave. "This…" North slowly turned to gaze at the Globe of Belief.

"…is Soul Pertrification."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_It seems we won't be learning Lily's sister's name in this chapter. There is a reason for this. It's just something I'm compelled to keep a secret until that right moment (though I imagine it's inconvenient for readers as well)_

_I'm posting chapter 4 immediately after this, since it's been written as one chapter. But if I were to keep it as such, it would be too long for a single chapter._

_*Lines in italics indicate characters' thoughts_


	5. Chapter 5: The plan

_"Of two sisters one is always the watcher, one the dancer._" -_ Louis Gluck._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Plan<p>

The other Guardians stared in horror at North while the two teenagers looked at each other, completely puzzled. The phrase meant nothing to either of them but evidently it meant something to the others, judging by the looks of abject shock on their faces.

Jack was the first one to voice his confusion aloud. "Whoa whoa whoa, soul what now?"

"A power wielded by only the mightiest, most ancient of spirits." North clarified for the teen's sake. "They are Father Time and Mother Nature, both are creators who govern the Laws of both our world and the Real World."

"The Legendary Spirits." Bunnymund added.

That phrase was one Jack recognized. "Oh yeah! I remember hearing about those!" He said. Then he frowned. "But...I thought Manny was one."

"Indeed Jack, he is. He's the only one who we Guardians can still actually talk to. The other two, well..." North shrugged. "No one has seen them in millennia."

Tooth had been unusually silent during this little exchange. Normally she would've voiced her opinions by now and asked a million questions and Jack noticed this. However, he needn't have worried, as she quickly fulfilled her stereotypicality.

"So...what exactly does this magic do?" Questioned Tooth. "And where is the little girl? Jack said she dissipated in that flash of light and only that stone was left, so did the girl turn into the stone or is her body somewhere else?"

Jack could feel the girl stiffening behind him and he thought about taking her hand to comfort her, but then thought better of it.

North, meanwhile, was answering Tooth's question. "Everyone knows a person's soul can not be touched by physical hands." He said, wiggling his fingers. "When they reside within a human body, they are always in ethereal form. Intangible."

Jack nodded. Made sense.

"However, it _is _possible for souls to be transformed." The Russian continued. "If you can pull out the core of a being in their deepest existence, and given enough pressure, you may condense it into a physical form. Often, the transformed soul becomes a sort of crystal called a Soul Stone. And here," North raised the gemstone to the light, which gently passes around and through it. "is one."

"No way." Jack said, unable to believe it. He felt like his stomach had just dropped to his feet.

North nodded sadly. "I'm afraid it's 'yes way'. And in answer to your question Tooth, yes this is the little girl. In a sense. And it's a good thing you rescued it Jack," he added in a somber tone. "Otherwise I should hate to think of what would've happened to it."

Tooth shook her head sadly. "I knew Pitch was evil, but I never thought..." Her words was lost and retreated into silence.

"None of us did." Bunnymund muttered darkly.

They were thinking the same thing. Pitch had broken the most important rule of their existence as spirits. Spirits are _never_ to bring any harm humans. They may influence people by encouraging them to feel a certain way, or at most inclined to do certain things; but never, never harm them physically. Let alone touching their souls. By doing what he did, Pitch had broken the most sacred law of all. It was unforgivable.

The atmosphere in North's Workshop, normally so cheerful and robust, fell eerily silent. Not one of them dared to move, as if frozen on the spot by some grave spell. Every one could distinctly felt the dull, dark aura thickly weighing over them. That silence stretched on for an awful eternity before someone, in this case Bunnymund, dared to break it.

"That's...fine to know and all, but how does turning someone into a sparkler exactly help Pitch accomplish anything?" His ears twitched irritatedly. "Unless he's somehow into jewellery making?"

North let out a laugh, likely out reflex, but it was a joyless, hollow one. "Not precisely. Once a soul's been broken down to this form, it contains unimaginably large amount of energy. Pure energy. It can be harnessed and used quite easily, given enough knowledge. I suspect that is the reason Pitch went through the trouble of making one."

Sandy flashed some images, adding to the conversation for the first time. North audibly sighed. "Yes, you're right Sandy. The effort Pitch put into making a Soul Stone must have at least taken a good toll on him. Tell me what you think, Jack."

"I think," Jack hesitated a moment. "Pitch has become a great deal more powerful. Possibly more than I've ever seen him. He was in a poor state after he performed the spell. But even after then, he had enough strength to escape."

Jack withheld the reality that even then Pitch had the power to subdue him and Lily's sister. It was worrying, _frightening_ even at the thought of just how strong Pitch Black had become.

"This is bloody nonsense!" Bunny exclaimed, frustrated and loud. "You're telling me that the Boogeyman became so powerful that he was able to use Legendary magic, after just _three_ years. You'd have to be freakin bonkers to believe that!"

"Indeed, Bunny. The implications of his actions are frightening. Yet it can't be dismissed." North shook his fisted palm firmly.

"I agree. If we do, everything we stand for as Guardians may be destroyed." Tooth declared, levitating slightly higher in response to her gush of confidence. On the other hand, Bunny was simply not convinced.

"So what do you propose we do?" Bunny stomped his feet heatedly. "With that kinda power, who's to stop him from doing what he wants?"

"We are." Jack said purposefully.

"Oh fancy that." Bunny returned sarcastically. "Even _you_ couldn't stop him."

Jack said nothing at that. Shame rushed through him as he heard Bunny's accusing words. _Damn that rabbit, but he was right._ Jack was their best chance at defeating the Nightmare King. He was there. And he couldn't stop Pitch Black. Jack turned away, unable to face his guilt and his friends.

"It's not Jack's fault." Tooth, kind as ever, came to his defence. "I'm sure nothing could've been done, if our enemy has grown so powerful."

"That's right. Rather than bickering amongst ourselves, we need a solution. A good one." North joined her, nodding and arms crossed.

The others quietened. With unpleasant apprehension, they realised they were all no closer to finding it.

...

"Perhaps you should start by finding a way to reverse this power." A clear voice, unheard before during the entire discussion, wafted and joined them.

Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to Lily's sister as if noticing her for the first time - she was lost to them when their focus was on the ill news Jack had brought. Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to Lily's sister. Most of them hadn't even noticed she was there and, now that they did realize it there were a wide array of varying reactions across the board. Tooth raised an eyebrow, Sandy blinked in surprise and Bunny completely flipped out!

He drew his weapons and fell into a defensive stance. "Now hold on, who's this?" said Bunnymund warily.

"I believe an introduction is due. Jack?" said North with the tinge of a smile.

"Uh…" Jack scratched his head, wondering how to go about this. "Everyone, meet Lily's older sister." Turning his head sideways he met the girl's gaze "This is North, also known as Santa Claus," North smiled and inclined his head as a sign of respect. "The Easter Wallaby-" Bunny shot Jack a venomous glare. "I mean Easter Bunny; Sandy, otherwise known as Sandman," Sandy waved to her goodnaturedly. "And finally Toothiana. She's the Tooth Fairy." He gestured to each one of them in turn and when he was finally done, North stepped up.

"We are the Guardians, wardens of Hope, Dreams, Wonder, Memories and Fun." He said. "Our job is to keep 'children who believe in us safe from the dangers of the world."

"A pleasure to meet you." Lily's sister said politely, but her face was unreadable.

"Not to be rude, mate, but why exactly is she here?" Bunnymund cut in bluntly. "I assume you were the one responsible for this." He added, glaring at Jack.

"I had to. It's not like I could just leave her there." Jack replied hotly. _As if she would let me..._

Bunny shrugged. "You could've." He muttered.

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed, slapping him on the arm. "Be respectful!"

"What?" He asked defensively, folding his arms over his shoulders. "It's weird enough that she can see us all, never mind what's happened to her and her sister. And the fact that it's all happening to her and us, now, I don't think that's just luck or fate."

"Well, luck, fate or otherwise," North argued. "We still need to figure out what to do about this. A girl's life is at stake and I don't think a girl who can see spirits is the most pressing thing we have to worry about right now!"

Bunny grunted. "Ha! I think it's a legitimate reason to worry North. Adults that can see humans are rare enough. She might be a spy for Pitch!"

"Bunny, she's not an adult." Toothiana corrected. "Perhaps a young adult certainly, but not a full adult."

"What does it matter? I don't like it. It's not natural that she can see us." Growled Bunnymund, glaring at Jack as if he somehow was responsible for the girl's strange abilities.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea how this works!" Jack complained, raising with his palms in defense.

"Neither do I." The girl answered coolly.

Bunny opened his mouth to answer but Tooth interrupted him. "Bunny, enough." She scolded him. "There is no need for you to be so crude. The girl has just lost her sister."

The rabbit had the decency to look shame-faced but said nothing.

Tooth turned to the girl. "Hi, I'm Tooth." She stretched out a hand and the girl took it gingerly. "Listen, I'm really sorry about your sister." She said gently. "I know how much this must hurt but I promise you that we will find Lily and punish those who hurt her."

Her heart ached at the mentioning of her sister. But she put on a brave face and forced out a thank you to the Fairy woman before turning to the others. She could feel her temper flaring up at these so-called Guardians. Protectors of children, they said! If they were somehow responsible for keeping children safe from 'the dangers of the world', they'd obviously failed at protecting Lily from harm. Seeing them arguing each other over her and her new-found 'rare' ability instead of figuring out how to amend the events just now sent a surge of bitter anger and frustration through. However, she was able to reign them in with masterly control.

"How I could see you," She cut in. "is not _relevant_ at the moment. If I recall, there is a larger matter at hand."

Her words brought them back to their senses, and so the temporary excitement faded away.

Not wasting a moment, she continued on."You claim to be Guardians of Childhood, and I have heard of you. If you truly are protector of children, you must be able to do what I can't for Lily. I'm not a spirit, and I'm not magic. So I'm trusting you all to do what's right and save her. Because she doesn't deserve this."

North slowly stepped up and softly held her shoulders, which were rigid under his touch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gently. "But that power...is beyond us. Our strength does not lie in that brand of magic. And for such a complex spell-" North shook his head.

She quickly pulled back, as if his contact burned her.

"Then tell me, what will you do?" she clenched her teeth.

"We'll start by considering what you suggested." North answered. "I said reversing that power is beyond us. But there are others who can."

"Just one, really." Jack added sourly. He knew where this was going.

"From the original themselves." Tooth gasped in delight. All at once her fairies lit up and cheered, making chirping sounds and soft hums. Sandy clapped his hands and sand-fireworks popped above his head.

"You're all mad as a march hare! Have you all forgotten?" Bunny's sober voice dashed their little celebration. "Father Time has vanished since the dawn of the world. He sleeps, and will not awake before time itself froze over and stood still. He won't answer any of us! And Mother Nature? She's not always benevolent, and she is very unpredictable. She hid herself away in her mountain when even the Man in the Moon was young."

"Yes, but with her, there is still hope." Tooth tried saying. Bunny shook his head.

"She won't listen. She doesn't take sides."

"Well, can't know till we've tried." Jack's seemingly unfazed and light voice was the exact opposite of Bunny's, which only served to aggravate him more.

"Oh? Is that it? We'll just have to _try_?" Bunny snorted. "...Yeah right. If you know what it means to look for Mother Nature in her mountain, then _tell_ me, Ice pop. Who's gonna do it, huh?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer angrily that he would lead the mission, in spite of the rabbit's beliefs, but before he could get the words out a voice he didn't expect to hear sounded beside him.

"I will do it." Lily's sister said.

The deadpan statement stunned the Guardians. Bunny stared at her as if a giant blue-pink Easter Egg had fallen on top of her. The others' expressions mirrored his own shock. Jack looked as if he didn't recognise her, his heart sped in worry as he opened his mouth and struggled to say something, anything to stop her. But Bunny beat him to it.

"You?" He asked dubiously.

"Yes." She returned his stare, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Tell me you're joking, mate!"

"This is hardly the time for jest." She assured him.

Before Bunny could utter another word, North interrupted him by standing in front of her.

"My dear girl, I forgive you for not possibly knowing. But," he said kindly. "to find the Queen Mother of Nature means entering the Unguarded Realms, which is a place filled with dangerous things. Sorcery, evil creatures and haunting places and the kind. To find her" He bent down to her, meeting her eyes with his grim ones. "means you must walk to the ends of the world. To a Fire Mountain with a destructive temper. And not before you've crossed under forests and twilight, across plains and seas and unbeaten paths. To find her on your own" He finally said. "is a wish of death."

She met the spirit's bright and wise gaze with even, soft eyes - ones full of resolution and understanding. "You're right. Maybe I frankly am not aware the dangers you told me of, and others you have not yet mentioned." She admitted. "But knowing or not, I will not change my mind. I will not shrink away into safety and resigned myself to wait while the game plays out, even if someone else would volunteer to do it, which I doubt. Tonight I have failed to keep my only sister safe. I can not forgive myself until she's back at home again."

"Enough. What are you saying?" Jack broke in in front of her, concerned and fearful for her sake. "This is not a fight for you."

She smiled grimly at him. "Lily is my sister. It is already my fight."

...

Once the Guardians came to the realisation that nothing they say would move her, they stopped and a solemn and respectful mood developed them.

"You are serious about this?" North asked cautiously.

"Indeed, sir." She nodded, solemnly as ever.

"Then your courage is most admirable." North bowed to her. "You have my respect."

"You know, you have a possibility of…you know, not coming back yourself." Bunny stated quietly (which earned him a reprimanding glare from Tooth and Jack).

"Not before I make sure she's safe." Lily's sister said in a fierce tone.

"Just wanted to be sure you know what you're doing," Bunny shrugged. "and not gone bonkers or anything." He reluctantly turned to Jack. "I hate it so admit it, but your girl's got guts. Not to mention conchy..."

"Hey, knock it off. I just met her." Jack protested, to which Bunnymund scoffed and shrugged.

"I wish you don't have to do this alone." Tooth told her with a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I would be so much more comforted if at least one of us is going with you."

"Now that's a grand idea, Tooth!" North suddenly bellowed in excitement.

Tooth blushed. "Thank you. What was it again?"

Smiling broadly, North briskly explained. "Don't you see? The Guardians can not all go with her: some of us must stay and do our job. But at least one of us can be spared."

Bunny groaned. "Yeah, spared for magical fodder." He muttered.

Sandy, in contrast, seemed very excited at the prospect. His round face lit up with joy and his dream sand showed a great thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Sandy." said North. "That settles it. Let us appoint a brave and noble soul to help this young lady fulfil her cause!"

Four heads immediately searched for Jack, catching the Winter spririt by surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Congratulations, Jack. You're the man for the job." North patted his back with his strong, muscular arm. Jack, light as he was nearly fell over.

"Thanks, North." he winced. "Why me, though? S'Not that I'm complaining, but wouldn't it make more sense to choose Sandy or yourself? You're clearly much more experienced than I am." _And probably a lot more diplomatic_, Jack thought.

"There's no need to be modest, Jack. You're such a seasoned traveller. I've heard some of your adventures in Santoff Clausen, Wayland Wood and High Valley, to name a few. Your resume couldn't be less perfect."

Jack was reluctant to say it, but most of North's words rang true. His three hundred years of solitary wandering had indeed taken him to many strange and lonely places. But that was before a long time ago, before he decided to leave the Unguarded Realms, opting instead to return to the Real World and find his place there. He wasn't sure he could still be called a traveller.

Nonetheless, when he raised this fact it was quickly dismissed - none of the Guardians could say they have stepped outside their borders in the last three centuries.

"Look, Jack. Christmas is almost upon us. I can't afford to risk going now - not when Pitch is back. I'm already on a tight schedule as it is." North argued his case.

"And Sandman and I are already working 24/7 to get our jobs done." Tooth chimed in.

"That leaves you and Bunny. If you'd rather then..." North said. Bunny's ears perked up as they mentioned his name.

"Whoa, say no more! It's obvious that I'm the best man for the job." Jack raised a hand, a grin teased his face as he eyed Bunny meaningfully. He loved to rub in the fact that out of the two of them, it can't be denied that Jack was the more powerful. "When do we start?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_I made a small reference to the book series in this chapter - see if you can spot it. (*Hint: it's got to do with Bunnymund). But again, I maintain that this story leans much more towards the films._

If you could spare just a few seconds to write a review, I would love you so much!

Next chapter: An unexpected conversation.


	6. Chapter 6: Night time at the Pole

Chapter 6: Night time in the Pole

"Here, hold out your hand. I got something for you." said Nicholas St. North.

He held out a necklace. A bright silver chain glimmering like moonlight passed through a tiny hoop on the pendant, which was small and fragile in appearance. A twinkling crystal - Lily's heart, gently nestled in delicate flower-like case. Lily's sister's eyes softly rested on the stone; behind her wall of composure and control she felt a stab at her heart, for she could feel the presence of her sister in that tiny, little gemstone.

North gently placed the necklace in her hands. Her fingers curled up around it, as if protecting and sheltering that precious flicker of life within the jewel.

"Thank you, North." She said, filled with gratitude, yet in that moment her voice sounded unmindful to the rest of the world.

...

Lily's sister sat in her bedroom, which was provided for by North at his Workshop. She had put the necklace around her neck, and she felt peace in her heart. She felt as though her little sister was asleep upon her shoulders and had wrapped her hands around her neck, just like when Lily was only a tiny baby.

_Lily..._

The memory of her sister filled her with so much love, love that also brought pain and immense sorrow. She covered the little stone with her left hand and touched it softly. _I promise you, you'll be okay. I'll bring you home, Lily._

The feeling of her own sister's soul beneath her fingers made her want to cry. Here, in this lovely and yet empty room, there is no one in front of whom she must urge herself to remain strong. There was no one there to mock or pity her, her and her inability to prevent the whole situation from ever beginning. She could be her true, shaken self here, in the enclosed privacy of the place, in the lack of others there. But it was also lonely. Very lonely to be here, and to feel like this.

"Meow..."

The sound startled her, even if only by a bit. From the corner of her eye, through the long strands of hair sweeping over the side of her face, she caught the sight of a very familiar furry creature.

She let out a sob.

"Oh Luna. Why are you here?"

She took the cat onto her lap. It didn't resist and curled itself on its new 'nest', enjoying the warmth of its owner.

Luna's own warmth, however slight, comforted her.

...

Everyone needs rest once a while. Yes, it was less than a month before Christmas, but even the furry, towering Yetis and the pointy-hatted elves are no exception. That's why it's so quiet in Santa Claus' Workshop right now. Jack supposed he should be glad that North took his workers' wellbeing into great consideration.

After midnight, everyone had retired. The lights had gone in most halls, all of which were filled in a breath-taking silence. But that silence is not empty. It was the sort of queer silence, when one thing you've always thought of as restless or perpetual motion suddenly becomes unfamiliarly still like a millpond.

All residents of the Workshop was most likely in slumber, but Jack rarely felt like sleeping when everyone else did. He had this contemplating habit of sitting by a glass window, face hidden behind his hood and staring at the faint glow of night. Night had always possessed a sort of redeeming light, but it is so obscure hardly many take notice of it. This light from the night is made of starlight and moonlight, cool and soothing. In the pole, one may have the chance to observe the aurora, its ethereal beauty. It is another reason why Jack had always enjoyed visiting North. They had got along well, but there is a pleasantness of the pole that perhaps only winter spirits can understand.

Before the lights went out, a meeting between the Guardians had taken place privately. In that meeting, the Easter Bunny had been selected to track down Pitch's whereabouts, which of course came as no surprise to Jack. Bunny had an excellent sense of hearing and smell, and he could enlist the help of the flora on the way. Tooth and Sandy would take turn locating the Boogeyman as well, but only as a secondary measure. North would be in charge of supervising any intelligence the group can find; and they would be communicating via snow globes when necessary, although Bunny had insisted that he'd rather use his own magic to contact North himself.

More instructions and advice were then given to Jack on which route he should take on the journey ahead of him, since his human companion would have not been familiar with the land's layout. The Guardians had also warned Jack against possibility that Pitch Black will target Jack's group in order to take back Lily's heart. Since performing such a spell takes up tremendous power, Pitch won't be doing it again any time soon. But that also meant that Pitch would be all the more desperate to steal the gemstone.

_"Be very careful Jack. We can't be sure what he'll do…" _North's words still echoed in his mind.

Jack redirected his thoughts back to the view outside. The spark of stars were like diamonds, resting against the dark blue satin of the sky. Wind and snow swooped over the jagged mountains. Jack caught an odd movement of something small that didn't quite follow the roaming draught, instead hovering still. That was when he noticed Baby Tooth trying to catch his attention.

"Baby Tooth? What on Earth are you doing out there?" He leaned with one hand pressed against the glass, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

Baby Tooth was pointing to something outside. Jack couldn't make out what it was, but before he could say anything in addition, Baby Tooth motioned him to follow her and flew away.

"Hey wait a minute!"

Since the windows couldn't be opened here. Jack snatched his staff and skipped across the halls until he reached a door that led outside. He quickly opened it and projected himself up into the sky, where he found Baby Tooth waiting for him.

Baby Tooth chatted excitedly in her cute little squeals and again gestured for him to follow.

They trimmed through the moistureless and perishing polar air, around the entirety of North's Workshop. Finally, Baby Tooth suddenly zoomed to an end.

"Now, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

Baby Tooth quickly shook her head and pointed to a balcony below them. Jack followed her direction and saw someone he had not expected.

"Lily's sister? Is that why you took me here?" He exclaimed at Baby Tooth.

The little fairy nodded.

He glanced worriedly at the girl. "Did something happen to her?"

Baby Tooth shook her head vehemently, and she kept pointing at her.

"What do you want _me_ to do then? Go and talk to her?" Jack whispered to her urgently.

Surprisingly, this time she responded with a nod.

"You do?" He resisted the urge to groan, seeing they were keeping a low profile. "Gosh. Geez. Maybe you don't know but things are a little…difficult between us right now. It's my fault that her sister was turned to a stone. And...I don't know. I think she might resent me for it." Jack explained, finding it difficult to discuss the matter.

Baby Tooth just looked and listened to him. Jack had expected Tooth and the others calling him for help, but it turned out Baby Tooth wanted him to have a conversation. With Lily's sister, no less!

Jack looked down at the balcony again. Lily's older sister was leaning against the barrister, a light wool blanket thrown on her shoulder, her hair moving with the wind. What distracted Jack was her face, her eyes were searching the distance in the way he often did; only, she couldn't seem to find what she needed. Her brows frowned and her mouth was set in a grim line. Her face looked so troubled and forlorn that he promptly understood why Baby Tooth would want him to help her.

"Ggrrh, but how am I supposed to do _that_?" He turned to Baby Tooth, who was giving him an encouraging look. "Just say I walked by while on an evening stroll?"

He didn't know how to come up and talk to her. He didn't have a private conversation with her since, well, since Pitch attacked them and take Lily away from them. Lord, he hadn't had one _decent_ conversation with her either since they met either.

Luckily, he was helped with his trepidation.

"Is someone there?" From below them, the girl said sharply, alert.

Cripes, she heard them!

"I heard you." She stated, as if hearing his thoughts.

_Figures. There really is no time like the present, _Jack thought with the slightest bit of disdain.

He dove underneath the balcony. When he shot up again and suddenly appeared in front of her, she pulled back in surprise, but calmed down quickly enough as she recognised him.

"I thought I heard someone talking." She mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I was just, er, out for a midnight stroll." Jack scratched his head. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She said quietly.

Jack stood beside her and leaned on the barrister, too. A vast stretch of the North pole laid before them. North's Workshop was built like a fortress on a mount, so below them were the edge of a stunning precipice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked.

"No, I couldn't." She admitted. "And yourself?"

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a day, huh?" He tried to ease the tension between them with a light tone.

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

It has become quiet between them again, and Jack had no idea whether he should interpret it as disagreeable or plain.

"Are you thinking of your sister?"

It was a casual question, enough to be friendly while it should him prod the mood.

She shifted somewhat, her shoulders just barely tensing.

"Yes." She said, uncomfortable for not knowing what more to say.

"Do you want to tell me about it? I mean," Jack offered tentatively. "I may not look it, but I know how much you're going through."

That got her to tilt her head slightly and look at him. "I remember. You were there, after all." she said emotionlessly, fist tightening.

He breathed in deeply.

"It's not that. I had a sister once. Her name was Emily."

For a most fleeting moment she was as still as stone, then her fists loosened on the barrister as she recognised what he meant. Jack felt slightly more hopeful as he saw the steel edge in her eyes soften.

"How old was she?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Eight." He replied with a small smile.

"And what sort of spirit was she? Was she a Guardian like you?"

"_No,_" Jack said, realising he had raised his voice. "No..." He tried again more evenly. "She was human. Not all spirits are born. I was a human once, too, before I became a spirit."

She understood him quicker than he'd thought. Her eyes widened in shame and she looked taken aback.

"I-I'm sorry." She hastily said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I'm the one who brought it up." He said reassuringly.

Upon hearing that, she looked at him with questioning eyes. There wasn't pity in them, but it was a piercing gaze that made Jack briefly falter before it. It was as if she could see - not just his pain, not just his sensitivity about the subject. It was as if she could see _him_. As if she knew there was a part of him - a part that he didn't know himself, has not healed.

"I'm sorry." She said again; but this time he got the feeling she was saying it for a different reason.

He mustered a hearty laugh. "What is it - Apology Day? What are you feeling so sorry for?"

She shook her head. "I doubted you when we first met. Even though I knew you weren't lying to me, and that you had nothing to do with what happened to my sister, I didn't want to admit it. I guess-I guess I felt bitter at not being able to save Lily myself, and I projected some of that bitterness onto you. I realised now how unreasonable that was. And now you're forced on this journey. You shouldn't have agreed to come." her gaze hardened and she stared intently into the distance.

He was startled by her statement. "Look, your plan gave us a chance to put up a fight against Pitch. And I wasn't _forced_ to go. I chose to."

She didn't seem at all convinced and was stubbornly looking anywhere but him. He sighed and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, making her jump and whirl around to face him.

"I would have gone with you even if the others didn't say so." He said to her with sincerely, earnestly. "It's my fault for letting this happen. You're the one who should not have been involved." He spoke softly, swallowing the truth with much shame. Suddenly, her gaze felt heavy on him and he couldn't bear to look at her like this.

Her sister was turned to a Soul Stone because he couldn't stop Pitch. It wasn't as if no one was there to help. A Guardian had stood in the Boogeyman's way, and yet his efforts amounted to nothing. The darkness became that powerful in only three years. And what was he doing all that time? Hadn't they all known that Pitch would one day return, for he couldn't be destroyed? He had been doing his job, spreading fun to children's hearts all over the world during those three years. Even so, wasn't it part of their job to _stop_ the darkness from growing? Jack Frost had failed when the Boogeyman took Lily's peaceful life away from her.

And now her sister's too.

"What? No!" She exclaimed, rising to defend him from himself. "How can you think it's your fault, Jack? You did all you could to stop the Boogeyman."

"You don't know that." He replied painfully.

"I do." She took his hands and forced him to look at her. "You did your best."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?"

"Sometimes it's all we can give." She said softly. "Sometimes even our best can not give us what we desire. But it's more important that we're willing to give it again. Without you, Pitch might have taken Lily away and we would never have known what happened to her."

"It was Manny who saved us in the end. It wasn't me." He pointed out. He didn't know why he was so bent on contradicting her - it was silly. He was actually terrified that she would finally realised that it was indeed his fault that her sister was endangered; and worse, she would hate him for it. To lay out all his feelings like this made him feel raw and vulnerable and _exposed_. But...maybe he was doing it because he knew _somehow_ that she wouldn't let him.

"It doesn't matter. You've brought me here. I only got to save Lily because of you, and I'm so grateful for that." She smiled at him.

In the back of his mind, Jack vaguely wondered if this girl had no fear. She was about to embark on a journey fraught with danger enough to make any spirit think twice. But she said it was an _opportunity?_

"Don't you blame me at all?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Why would I blame you? Of course I don't." She said, eyeing him as if he'd said something ridiculous. "Pitch should be the one who's sorry." She added venomously.

Jack could only look at her in amazement, but somehow her words made him feel at ease again. He relaxed into his casual manner, and a playful smile appeared on his lips.

"Speaking of this little excursion" An attempt to change the subject on his part. "You volunteered for it so readily back then. Aren't you even the least bit worried?"

"Of course I am." She answered straight away. "And yes, I'm afraid. So many things are unclear to me right now. Like between a dream, I can't quite remember if I'm awake or not. However," she said. "I have decided that I will not allow fear to rule me and my decision. Whatever may happen, I shall overcome it, for Lily's sake."

Through her words, Jack felt he could understand what it felt like, perhaps even better than before. He would have done the same for Emily. But he could not help but admire her resolve. She is but one human girl standing against countless evils that will try to take her younger sister's heart for selfish purposes. One girl wiling to walk a breadth of a continent. A girl who would, if she survived, face the most ancient and unpredictable of spirits, and she would have to persuade that same spirit to restore her sister's life.

Yet, she would still do it without wavering, without falling to fear.

For once, he felt glad, even honoured to be her companion, and she his. Unlike him, she did not have magical powers. And while the lack did not make her weak and fragile, he was determined to protect her and see her through to the end – for the sake of their shared dream.

Silence blanketed them once more and this time, Jack felt a certain warmth, a kind of softness to it. They both sent their gaze beyond the far horizon, where Jack could detect a small splotch of light, glowing unknowably.

With the rising of the wind and sudden splinter of moonlight, Jack said his companion.

"Well, looking forward to working with you, _Lele._"

She stared at him, round-eyed. Jack wondered stupidly if he said something wrong. Suddenly, she chuckled.

"That's the nickname Lily gave me. It isn't my real name you know."

"Huh? Really?" He scratched his head sheepishly. "Heh, I thought it was funny."

"Don't you make fun of it." She shot him a glare.

He hadn't expected her reaction. Apparently the name was precious to her in a way, even if it sounded sort childish. He made a mental note for himself that perhaps he should expect being surprised by her more often.

"Relax. I think it's cute." He said hastily. "So, what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your name." He grinned at her.

She glanced briefly at Jack as if trying to decide he really meant it, then absent-mindedly knitted her fingers.

"Mary..."

"Mary, huh?" Jack echoed the name gingerly. He was almost nonplussed to know she had such a simple, unexceptional name. She was anything but. "It's a pretty name." He told her in earnest.

She smiled gently and turned away. "It's very old-fashioned."

They watched the world together, the aurora and the arctic night, and it wasn't until the new day had peaked that Mary went back inside and Jack flew away with a goodbye.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Oh God I tried to write something sweet. It's such a daunting thing!

* Lines in _italics_ indicate the character's thought.

Those who review get a hug from Jack ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Parting

Chapter 7: Parting

"Why isn't the Rabbit coming with us?" Jack enquired.

"Oh, missing me already, Jack?" Bunny perked up his ears, all too eager for a sarcastic comeback. "Too bad though, Frosted flakes. I have a very important mission on my hands. One that can only be handled by someone more capable than yourself." The Easter Bunny huffed with a boast. "But not to worry - I'll let you know when I send Pitch flying your way."

"Not a chance, Carrot Ear. I'll be back so quick I'll find him before you do."

"Just you try it, Frosty." smirked his rival Guardian.

"It's a race, then." Jack said with cocky smile.

"Ah, they just love head-butting, don't they?" mused North nostalgically. "Alright now, everyone. Bunny and Sandy are just here to see you off ("Aw, I didn't know you care, Bunny") Tooth and I are going to take you to the border of our land and make sure you cross it safely. Then, you can begin your journey to the Perennial Mountain."

Mary recognized it as the name of the mountain rumored to be where Mother Nature had hid herself eons ago. Apparently it was aptly named, for it certainly suggested something old and perpetual.

"And how do we get there? Mary can't fly, remember?" Jack asked pointedly; although secretly, he already a guess.

An intrigued smile flit across the girl's face for the tiniest fraction as she realised how casually Jack mention flight, as if it was such a wonted thing that took neither effort or thought. When all's considered, three out of five Guardians can fly on their own devices. That was rather amazing. However, in this case it only made her self-conscious. The human girl's lack of ability to fly like a bullet through the air would be a handicap in the journey, and the fact bothered her slightly.

"Why, on the Sleigh of course." North looked as if Jack had asked the most obvious thing in the world.

Just as he said it, as if to prove his point, the elves began to coax the Sleigh out into the clearing. The eight mighty reindeers pawed the ground restlessly, blowing out white puffs from their nostrils like engines of a locomotive. To top it off, Jack forgot how massive they were, like fighting bulls ready for the game. Steadfast and powerful. These creatures could not be further from the docile deer that they'd been so often depicted as. Briefly, Jack wondered if Mary was just as surprised.

What amazed Jack more was how upgraded the Sleigh was in just three years. The seats have been refurbished (though the lack of seatbelts was still blatant, much to Bunnymund's dismay), the wings repainted in bright red and gleaming, straight and poised. Ready to take off any second. It was a mechanical mixture between the traditional sleigh and an awesome fighting jet. Jack had marveled at the Sleigh in the past, but now, he felt almost brought to tears.

"Everyone still loves the Sleigh. A beauty, she is, no? Just polished her, too." Now it was Santa's turn to grow smug. It seemed like every Guardian couldn't wait for the chance to show off his or hers talent and magic to the others. "Hop on!"

North positioned himself at the driver's seat while Mary sat herself besides him. Tooth and Jack took the back seat.

"See ya, Bunny." Jack said, turning back with a grin.

"Eh," was his rival's nonchalant reply (although if one looked closely, you'd notice his whiskers twitching).

"You, too, Sandy."

Sandman created a gentleman's hat on his head and raised it in goodbye.

Jack smiled one more time before returning his view back to the front, ready for the ride. Too bad Bunny wasn't gonna be there, feeling queasy, for him to tease.

The tunnel spewed the Sleigh and its riders into an open space. The sleigh began to drag itself upwards towards the sky. The space was clear and brilliant with the colours of the early morn, and all winds were fully awake, seemingly rushing to meet them.

"WHOO! YEAH BABY!"

Jack dissolved into laughter like a victorious child.

He stood up and raised himself to the sky, feeling the rush of the wind on his face, delighting in the euphoric sensation coursing through him, engulfing him. Despite the fact that Jack could fly himself, the feeling of riding North's sleigh never gets old. It only gets better!

"What did I tell you, huh?" cackled North loudly and even Tooth couldn't help a smile as well.

Then, spectacularly and completely unexpected, swirling lines of beautiful golden sand dashed after them like falling stars. The Sleigh riders looked over their shoulders to see a sprightly Sandman hale and heartily waving at them while weaving streams of dreamsand into the air. The shining material danced besides them like falling stars before bursting a parade of aeroplanes and confetti, before falling on them golden rain.

"Thank you Sandy!" North laughed and bellowed back. "Hyaaa!" He pulled on the reins and the Sleigh shot forward mightily in response.

Jack could only marvel at the creative works of his sun-haired friend with a mix of wonder, gladness and gratefulness. Wonder was always North's specialty, but that didn't mean Sandy and the others could not inspire that very feeling. Just like Sandy, any of the Guardians were capable of creating and bringing Dreams, Hope, Memories and Fun, even if it is not within their centre. A snow day could bring wonder. An Easter egg hunt could be fun. Christmas is filled with memories of family and friends. And reliving a dear memory could bring people the hope and strength they needed. Knowing this, on his heart Jack could not but feel so happy he was that he became a Guardian (yes, even if it meant working with the kangaroo). The fact that he was standing and fighting side by side these infamous and iconic spirits, that he belonged with them now never ceased to give him a warm feeling.

And he knew this feeling would remain in his heart, even as the last fragments of dreamland fell and faded away from the sky and the show came to an end. The Sandman gave them one final gift though - a shimmering butterfly circling them all with its frail wings before throwing itself to the wind and vanished.

.

.

.

The Sleigh brushed against the ground, signaling this journey's end and the beginning of a new one. One person after another was slowly deposited onto the dark, hard soil. There was no longer any snow hiding the ground. The borders of the Guardian's world was before them, laid bare like reality. In front of them, several yards away, was a deep and wide ravine, plunging down and separating the other side save for a single silver bridge, dully lit against the background.

"This is it." whispered Tooth, her eyes seemed to be drawn towards the murky distance beyond the rock face. There was a thin mist shrouding that land partially. "The border of the Unguarded World..."

Everyone seemed to be magnetically drawn to the mysterious other side, too. The closest comparison that could be made was that it was like spotting a very rare creature of the wild; and it knows you are there, and it is wordlessly staring back. You're so absorbed in seeing this creature that your memory is working to etch every detail of it into your mind. Everyone seemed to be in a brief, light trance before a twig cracked under North's footfall woke them.

"I'm afraid this is where we part with you, my friends." Said North in his most quiet and solemn tone. "I can't take you beyond this point. Beyond that bridge, a Guardian's ability to fly becomes significantly smaller. So be careful, Jack."

"Aww, don't tell me you're going to start worrying _now_, North." Jack cooed. Even now the Winter spirit could not resist the urge for some fun, or perhaps a lighter mood. They exchanged a knowing glance. The senior Guardian chuckled benevolently and nodded.

"Here are some things to help you on your journey." Tooth stretched out her arm, a small pack held in her hands.

"This is very kind of you." Mary said, with a grateful bow. "You've already given us supplies. Thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it, sweetie. We're glad we could help." Tooth pulled the other girl into a hug, which surprised her a little. But she didn't want to hurt Tooth's feelings, so she returned the hug the best she could. "Have a safe journey."

"You as well." said Mary Albarn, none of it felt forced this time. It was incredible how different people can be at the moment of parting.

When Tooth released her from the hug, Jack touched Mary's shoulder. "Let's go."

The two broke away from the two Guardians and stepped onto the bridge, which, although was solid and not the ropey dangling kind, seemed to vibrate faintly when their foot first touched it. One could almost took that little vibration for humming, but it lasted only a fleeting moment before quieting. Their following footsteps engaged no response from this mysterious bridge.

Jack stepped onto the bridge first. Three steps onto the bridge, Mary turned and gave Tooth and North a goodbye. It came out as only a simple wave.

She did not say anything. She didn't want to say that word of farewell - it made it all seemed like the end, which it most certainly was not going to be.

The two returned her wave, a heavy smile grew on their lips. Mary was grateful, and she turned away and quickly caught up with the sight of Jack's retreating back.

* * *

><p>End of First arc: Spirit Awakening.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's shout out:<strong>

Thank you **markwyldespinebuster **for liking and having faith in my story, however slight. Truth be told, I was having a pretty crappy day after having an argument with my mum when you reviewed and followed my story. The news of your being 'in' made me so happy I forgot all my sadness and was able to enjoy the day again. So I really can't thank you enough. I hope you'll continue to enjoy "Always be with you."

.

In other news, they're finally leaving the North Pole! I know this is quite a brief chapter. But more is coming! And a review is just the way to feed my engines ;)

.


	8. Chapter 8: In Murmur's Woods

Chapter 8: In the woods

It was an awkward silence between them, Jack decided.

And he had good reason, too: he and Mary had barely spoken to each other since the night before. It is noteworthy how, in the three centuries that he'd been invisible, he never had any problem picking up a smart line with other people (those who could see him that is) even though he rarely had anyone to share a talk with. But now, now that he did have someone to strike up a conversation, his wit decided to fail him. This silence brought him back to a time when he was like a wind: solitary and carefree, but also invisible.

Mary, however, didn't seem too bothered by the prolonged silence. She was immersed in their surroundings, observing the signs and the landmarks. Once very often, her gaze would shift to the map she was holding in her hands.

They'd been travelling through what's called 'Murmur's Wood' on the map. It lined the border of the Unguarded Realms.

It was unlike any other wood she had ever seen - It really did seem very magical in a very queer way. On top of that, it was mysterious, too. Mary was especially impressed with the trees. How massive they were. Eerily massive, she should say. Their muscular trunk stretched up into majestic heights, where their boughs locked into one another and their dull green canopy solemnly watched them. Both travellers were justifiably dwarfed in the midst of the ancient trees.

What did she think of Jack? Well, the answer is not exactly downright. He was a wizard in her eyes - a magician of ice and snow walking like a strange dream beside her. She had noticed the ground freezing beneath his feet and the thin layer of frost forming in his presence upon the balustrade the night before. To her, his presence was that of another world - beautiful in a way, but somehow different. Hard to grasp. Hard to know. It was somehow solid and palpable, but also ethereal. Somehow, he gave off a subtle white light that radiated perfectly with in the dim of the place - a light she was sure he was not conscious of.

He made for a curious companion on this journey, but it was rather…heartening that she was not solitary in this mysterious Murmur's Wood. That was all that mattered to her truly.

Mary turned her attention back to the map for a while, absent-mindedly brushing aside a stray strand of hair and tugging it back into her ponytail. Now that her surroundings had slowly begun to match the description of the map, it was easier to locate exactly where they were in the woods. Jack's memory had been accurate, it seemed (Thank heavens! She didn't like not knowing where she was going) If she'd read the map correctly, which she had some confidence she did, they should arrive at a town called Aberyst at late noon the next day, at the latest sunset, taking into account their current walking speed.

_Walking speed..._Mary wondered how easily it would've been if Jack had flown there. How long would he have taken? She remembered that Guardians could not fly easily outside the borders of the Guarded Realm and the Real World. But even so, Jack still retained his abilities here, and she could not get rid of the aggravating thought that she was the slower one in the two, albeit she was the one who wanted to quickly complete the journey most.

Mary pondered many things else as she scanned other parts of the map. She decided to ask her companion about his travels.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"Have you ever been to other parts of this land before?"

Jack rifled his memory for a quick moment before he answered "I have, but...not all of them."

"For how long did you live here?"

"Just the Unguarded Land? About 50 years I suppose... 70, tops."

Mary didn't stop in her tracks, but she was nonplussed all the same.

"What a long time."

Jack grinned. "Not actually. I got bored of this place. Just beyond Aberyst you'll find miles and miles of wilderness unending. It's great if you want to be a hermit, but when you're a three hundred year old guy, living on your own is too much these old bones." he said with confidence, glad to find some of his (charming) usual self returning. "That's why I spend most of my time in the Real world. Out of the others, I'm the guy who actually spends some quality time with kids."

A feat Jack never wasted any time bragging about. Strong was his conviction that Fun, like Hope and Dream and Wonder, was not only something precious, but also something personal. He could not stand or agree with his fellow Guardians' way of carrying out their duties; for although they get it done, they seem so removed from the reality - the children they were supposed to protect.

"Is that why you were in my home when Pitch Black came?" she said, recalling the night's event. "Were you looking after my sister?" she diverted her eyes from the road ahead and instead to Jack.

He didn't have an instant answer for her. Sure, he was watching over them both (even if at first it was out of the mysterious voice's demand), but he knew then they could not see them. Lily was too young to have believed in any of the Guardians, while Mary was too old. Lily could not have played with Jack.

"Yeah, I was watching over her." he resorted to saying.

"How come I couldn't see you then, but I can now?" she asked, puzzled.

"That's what we Guardians don't know." Jack replied. "Although it's normal that you couldn't see us before, it's a mystery how you could suddenly do it. They-I mean North, Tooth and Sandy think it's, and I quote, 'an amazing ability.'"

"I wonder." Mary pondered. She didn't think being able see things was very remarkable. "What about Bunny?"

"Don't mind him. He's never impressed." Jack said, but his voice was mischievous. "I am all in all convinced that your bratty cat saw me, though, back in the house."

"Luna? You know, the strangest thing happened last night after you left - Luna came to my room in the Workshop. It's incredible." Mary said with marvel on her face. "She can't have followed us all the way to North's Workshop, can she?"

"She is one _very_ bratty cat." Jack concurred.

"I would say persistent." she rebuked, though her voice didn't contain a sharp edge.

A slightly regretful expression promptly flitted across her face.

"I'm going to miss Luna…I hope she gets along well with the elves at the Workshop." she stated, melancholic.

Jack didn't say it, but he personally wouldn't count on that. The elves didn't seem very bright. The cat could have easily mistaken one for prey and bite his hat off. He didn't think he'd share Mary's sentiment either. Mary, on the other hand, had already made up her mind to pick up the cat once they have returned from their little voyage.

Jack himself found that his discomfort of their silence had vanished rather quickly as something dawned on him: Mary wasn't ignoring him. She wasn't rejecting his existence, but rather it was because of the quiet person she was.

Yes, the more Jack thought about it, it was quite unlike him to have worried at all.

...But then again, Mary Albarn was the first adult human person Jack Overland Frost had spoken in possibly three centuries. As a Guardian he never tired of bringing joy to children. But to be able to talk to someone grown up once in a while sure brought a fresh breeze.

* * *

><p><em>"It would be too easy to say that I feel invisible. Instead, I feel painfully visible, and entirely ignored."<em> ― David Levithan, _Every Day. (*I think this quote explains Jack's crave for conversation in this chapter)_

* * *

><p>They'd walked on for quite some time now. Between every few hours of trekking Mary would suggest that they rest for 5 minutes in order to preserve their stamina. They had a whole day's worth of travelling after all. It is a common survival strategy to rest between periods of travelling to restore one's strength.<p>

But despite Mary's rational request, Jack thought she was pressing on quite vigorously. Mary was impatient to be back on her feet even though Jack felt she had barely rest herself. Being a spirit, Jack does not feel the taxation of exhaustion as much as normal humans do. But even though he did not feel as physically drained, he knew of how exhausting a daylong trip like this can be to Mary. He thought it was admirable that she didn't complain at all even as night was drawn over day.

...

A few hours before sunset, Mary suggested that they begin making camp. If they delayed this process til near sundown, there would simply be not enough time. She asked if Jack knew a place suitable for encampment, to which he teased her for using such fancy words. Exasperated, Mary told Jack to give her a straightforward answer, to which he finally said no.

"I can go ahead and look for one, if you want." He offered, and she nodded gratefully. "I won't go too far. So don't worry." He grinned, half-teasingly and half-assuringly.

"You may be used to handling children, Jack Frost, but I am not a child." she told him in a firm tone. "I'm not afraid to be on my own."

Jack had his own protests, but decided to take her word for it.

He returned with news that within half-an-hour walk from where they were standing was a snug clearing with shrubs and undergrowth enclosing the area. Thanking him, Mary decided that it was indeed best that they made camp there.

After having been guided to the spot, Mary proceeded to fish out the requisite tools for setting up shelter and the like. All of the necessary supplies for the journey were provided by Santa himself in a hardy, cloth eye-catchingly striped cross shoulder bag. The bag itself was explained to be able to store an insane and possibly limitless amount of goods, a claim that Mary was first wary of. However, after examining it, she was indeed astonished to find that it was true ("What did I tell you, eh?") She could make out what felt like parts of a tent, blankets, sleeping bags, lanterns, rope, etc. among other things.

"If you want to deliver presents to every single one of the millions of children in the whole world in just one night," North raised a single finger, "you're gonna need something like this, m'dear." North patted Mary with his heavy hands and presented her with the purse.

North was doing what he did best again, drawing from his 'center', which was the ability to create and draw out wonder. And yes, Mary was quite speechless then.

The memory now had become a fond one. She enjoyed the jolliness of the white-bearded man and his great enthusiasm in everything, amongst his other qualities. He welcomed people, regardless of who they were, with the same demeanor and cheer, and he ignited in others a bright spark of great wonder. She was sure that was the same way others feel about him.

After a couple of hardworking hours, Mary could look at her work with pride. The tent was erect and lined with soft, thermal materials for sleeping. She had sprayed some insect repellent, but decided against lighting a mosquito coil because she wasn't sure if Jack would be accustomed with the possible smell. She guessed that he might never have had proper camping experience; perhaps it would be best not to light it.

She even set up a Dutch stove and prepared some food and beverage for the two, though she was rationing them- who knows how long this journey was going to take.

The rustling of a thicket made Mary froze in alarm, but it turned out to be a familiar white-haired Guardian in a deep blue hoodie. And Mary calmed quickly. Jack had offered to help her set up camp, but instead she politely asked him to scout their campsite for any possible danger, or perhaps just to get to know the terrain a bit more. Jack complied, though he had traversed Murmur's Woods a few times before.

"I'm home!" Jack announced.

"Welcome back." Mary successfully resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Good to see that you're alright. Did you find anything interesting?"

"I did, but I don't think you'll like it." Jack said, walking into camp at a leisurely pace. "This path we're using is a dead end."

"What?" Mary shot up from her seat.

"Did I mention it is blocked by thick, giant _thorn_ bushes?" Jack seemed to enjoy not revealing all his findings at once to tease her.

"They're plants. Do you think we can cut through them if we tried?" she said levelly.

"You'll know it when you see it. I don't think it's possible to pass them by."

Mary went to the map again, quickly eye-checking the route. She grimaced.

"This can't be right. The path on the map is still useable. It leads straight to Aberyst. But," she slumped and sighed a bit, ", then again, who knows how old this map is. Maybe things have changed. Roads that don't exist anymore may show on the map." To this Jack would agree. Rare are maps detailing the territory of the Unguarded World. The ones they had in possession was quite likely to be outdated in some places.

Mary looked at Jack. "Do you know of another way?"

"Uh-uh." Jack shook his head.

"Do you think we can find a way around the forest if we turned back?"

"Negative. The woods grow alongside a cliff between this world and the next. There are no ways around it, only across. No way over it, either, since Guardians can't fly very well here."

The camp sunk into soupy silence that was thick with thoughts, evaluating a way they can overcome this situation. They could not give up, could they? So early in the journey, too.

After a long time, Mary said solemnly "We'll think of a way. But for now, we should rest and have something to eat." _Let's not rush the solution, let it come in its own time._ Mary told herself so.

Mary went to warm some of the soup North had provided beforehand. After scooping out a portion and blowing the steam, she gave it to Jack, whose face was shining with an amused smile.

"Now who's treating who like a child? You don't have to give me the soup to me first. And you don't have to _blow_ it for me." he said with amusement, to which Mary flushed.

"Just take your soup." she spluttered, feeling annoyed.

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Thinking he shouldn't risk it, Jack replied obediently. Setting the bowl on his lap, he tried to make peace. "Look, I'm sorry I teased you. I just thought since you're more tired, you should eat first."

Mary seemed to sigh, but her look clearly said she forgave him. She wasn't really mad in the first place. Only perhaps flustered.

"No. I'm sorry, too. You must also be tired." She said, taking a sip from the bowl. "I'm sorry that I forced you into this journey when you shouldn't have to."

Jack laughed in the midst of stirring his soup.

"There it is again." he grinned. "You didn't force me, Mary. We all decided that I would come." Jack said.

"But-" she tried to protest.

"And don't fuss it over. I'm a Guardian. And that means," Jack illustrated his point by making dramatic gestures. "we're staunch and mighty - me more than the others. Don't forget, I can fly, so I'm not even that tired. A day's walk is nothing compared to the work we Guardians do everyday."

Mary looked dubious at first, but finally chose to simply take on trust in Jack.

"Say, you remind me of Peter Pan. Maybe even more so than you do Jack Frost." Mary said, eyes shimmering in thought.

"What do you mean? I _am_ Jack Frost." Jack said, perplexed.

"The Jack Frost in the legends was an old man with a white beard and ancient face - the spirit of winter." Mary explained. "You're the exact opposite. You're a flying, stubborn, devil-may-care boy accompanied by a fairy. That sounds much more like Peter Pan, wouldn't you say?" Mary said.

"No, I wouldn't. That makes no sense." Jack protested. "How can I be anything other than who I am? And I've always looked like this. Your legends are the ones at fault for getting it wrong."

"I see that now. But at least the legend got your mischievous personality alright." Mary smiled peacefully.

"Hey, I'm not-…Well, maybe. But only a little." Jack said, feigning exasperation. "And what's this about a fairy? Am I starting to sprout wings and look like Tooth now?"

"You know I meant the little fairy who has followed you here." Mary said.

"What are you talking about? No one has followed us here. Am I being kept in the dark about something?"

"Oh, so you haven't noticed. Well, try feeling the hood of your jacket." Mary suggested.

Perplexed and a tad skeptical, Jack put his right hand into his hood. He was quite startled when his fingers brushed a feathered, bird-like being in his hood. He pulled the creature out and held it out to examine what it was. Or rather, who it was. It was…

"Baby Tooth?!" Jack exclaimed in absolute astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

The little fairy chirped and gave him an apologetic look. She flew out of his hand and whispered something inaudible and high-pitched in his ear.

"She's saying that just as North has his own communication device, Toothiana sent Baby Tooth here to help us through the journey." Jack smiled, amused. "Well, I'm sure glad to see you here, Baby. But that was one hell of a surprise, you know?" He gently placed Baby Tooth on his left shoulder, where she continued to smile sheepishly.

"How on Earth did you notice her?" he turned his attention to Mary, who looked calm and innocent.

"Let's say I saw someone slipping into your hood when you weren't looking." she calmly swallowed a spoonful of soup.

Jack sat back down, thinking his companion had a sharper eye than he'd thought.

After they'd finished eating, Mary immediately suggested that they should get some rest. She swiftly cleaned up the bowl and packed everything dirty into a separate bag. Finally, the campfire was let to go out. The glowing embers curtained the camp with a soft, sleepy, warm light, like the sunset before day's end.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's comment:<strong>

_For anyone who's interested, it is true that Jack Frost was portrayed as an old man in the legends. Some even argue that he is a variant of Old Man Winter, or even Father Christmas himself. But DreamWorks certainly made some…improvises with the character (Honestly would half of us have gone to the theatres if Jack Frost wasn't a complete babe? *wink). He is still mischievous, sprite-like and reckless as he was in the legends though. And not to mention, he is happiest when he can do as he pleases. Which is sort of why I'm reminded of Peter Pan._

_For anyone who'd like a clue as to what Murmur's Wood looks like, or at least a close representation of it, I'd like to enclose a link to an image on Pinterest. (It's a famous site with lovely graphics, you don't have to worry about ads or viruses. I use it all the time) I've always wanted to write a visual novel, accompanied by illustrations and the sort. So you can expect me throwing in some image links from now on :)_

**Murmur's Wood **pinterest dot com slash pin/491173903084726142/ (Remove the brackets and replace dot with '.' and slash with '/')

_Have a nice day. But wait, don't forget something before you leave. You know how I (shamelessly) love those reviews *wink wink._


	9. Chapter 9: The road less travelled by

Chapter 9: The road less travelled by

Mary felt like taking a breathe of consciousness after dreaming in the unknown depths of slumber. She opened her eyes and rubbed them gently to rinse the remaining fogginess.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." a familiar light teasing voice sounded the air. It didn't take a second for Mary to know who it belonged to.

It was morning already, and soft beads of gold-white sunlight fell through the canopies.

Mary sat up and glanced towards the one who greeted her, her very strange companion- Jack Frost. He was cleanly awake and his healthily upbeat attitude was essentially rolling off him. He was spotting his trademark grin. His hair was no less out of place than they'd ever been (nor was the rest of him), giving away no sign of him having even laid down and slept at all. This worried her a little before she entertained the possibility that spirits don't require sleep. This whole ordeal was new to her, after all.

"Aren't you an early bird, Mr. Frost." said Mary politely, effected by the contagious smile. "And here I thought I'd have to wake you."

"Come one, is that what you take me for? A lazy bum?" Jack pouted, sounding hurt. Baby Tooth, perched on his shoulder, was dashing her head between Jack and the human girl, catching their exchanges.

"What time is it? I didn't wake up late, did I?" Mary asked, anxious. Herself being an unusually early riser, she was slightly anxious that yesterday's long walk had trapped her in sleep longer than she had anticipated. She immediately flipped over her blanket, reaching for a comb to brush her hair.

"Don't you worry, it's still plenty early." The Guardian whistled. His hands were nimbly weaving threads of gold grass, which he'd somehow found; his fingers were braiding them so lightly that Mary suspected he was barely paying attention to the task. "I wouldn't normally be seen awake at this hour. In fact, I'd be happily snoozing away right now, if not for this pompous fur ball."

He ducked down and grabbed something with one hand. Mary looked over curiously until he held out a cat with a familiar pattern - white, red, brown, orange and black, by the scrape of its neck.

"_Luna_?" Mary gaped, as she couldn't quite believe it. Her cat meowed indignantly at the treatment she was receiving, hers paws jerking in the air.

Jack lowered the cat onto the ground, where it turned to give him what was undoubtedly an almost nasty look before crawling onto Mary's lap and settled in her welcoming arms.

"Oh you little devil, Luna. You've surprising me lately. Since when have you enjoyed having outings so much?" Mary cooed adoringly, stroking her head gently. "How on Earth did you find her, Jack?"

"I didn't." He said. "Her claws found my face, if that's what you want to know."

"Oh, I'm very sorry." She apologised. "It's strange; Luna is usually so tame." Mary scratched Luna's belly as it rolled over on her lap. But when Mary spoke, it had an awful lilt of disdain. "But now that you're here, what are we going to do with you, you stubborn old cat?"

"We take her with us." Jack stated. "What else do we do?"

Mary shook her head gravely. "We can't. We have 7000 miles to walk and the journey has only begun. I can't take my cat on such a trip. Cats are territorial creatures. They like what is familiar, change upsets them." She relaxed her gaze, which was taken over by a sad longing, a calm acceptance. "It'll be better for her if I leave her behind."

"How do you know that?" Jack said impatiently. "She's followed you here, hasn't she? And you're going to reward such loyalty with banishment?"

"What?" Mary said, a frown appeared between her brows.

"Tell me, if she was your ordinary, would she have done it? Would a normal cat follow you all the way from the Real World?" Jack pushed on defiantly, ignoring the displeasure emanating from her presence. Mary's hands were clenched, no longer offering Luna a reassuring touch. "You think you're doing her a favour by abandoning her like this?"

"Yes. I'm doing _all_ of us a favour." Mary replied curtly.

The surprise transformed into disbelief in Jack with dizzying speed. He beheld his companion indignantly, who returned his gaze equally condemning, as if he was seeing a completely different person.

"I thought, from how you act, that you were a loving person towards your pets." He said quietly. "But in fact, you don't care for her at all! You're just a cold person. You would discard a loyal companion without hesitation in an instance even when she clearly valued you. You surprise me."

"Enough." Mary's voice sliced through the air, so sharp and terrible that the forest suddenly seemed silent. How could a human do that, Jack wondered. "You were wrong about something. I do care for Luna. And you have absolutely no idea, _no_ idea how much." She gave him a dark, fierce look that reminded him of the night they met, when she believed him to have stolen her sister and was loathing him for it. "There is no friend I love better or know longer than Luna. The only reason why I chose to do it, and choose to do it still, is that I love my sister more." She continued grievously. "I need to take her to Mother Nature as quickly as possible. I can't be delayed by anything, least of all the few whom I love. Do not inveigh against me or my judgment. I may not be right, but I have enough sense, at least, to let go."

Jack looked at her and suddenly that gnawing, horrid feeling of guilt came to awash him. The words he said to her just now echoed back, too, as if to make him feel even worse. He called a cold person, when he knew no one cold and uncaring would agree to travel a continent for a sister. But she made the decision so quickly and efficiently, it took him off guard! He was deceived into thinking that she had no qualms about leaving Luna behind. And while the cat treated him like he was an unruly guinea mouse, it can't be said that it viewed Mary as the same.

In truth, he knew he couldn't blame Mary for her decision. He probably wouldn't have been able to be so swift and decisive about it, if it came down to him. He also knew that she shouldn't have needed to explain it to him. Of course, they could not keep the cat without jeopardising it and the mission. Taking care of Luna was not an option.

But some part of Jack hoped. In his mind was a view of an odd little family, which had two sisters and a cat. The parents had been missing, but they had each other. They didn't seem lonely at all. Yet his mental picture would never be complete now that the three was getting separated, with little chance of being reunited. It made him unbearably sad. His heart, without intending to, went out to them.

Mary, seeing Jack's ashamed look, softened. She wasn't one to remain angered for long.

"Of course, we won't just leave her in the wild. When we've got to Aberyst, I'll make sure to find someone who's willing to take her in." She then slid back to the task of folding up the blankets. In a couple of seconds, they were turned into a perfectly compact bundle. Luna watched her lazily through narrowed hazel eyes.

The scene, his companion's erect posture and efficient gestures, was not what Jack was used to. He was more used to children, who were inexperienced and innocent in a way that had always been easier for him to handle. He had never paid much mind to the adults. Their world was so much more complicated and in turmoil than a child's. They were difficult in mind to persuade, and even more so to change. Mary, in a way, was unlike any kind of adult he had seen; and in others exactly like one. Her disciplined complexion was simply so different from the carefreeness and fun he is used to seeing in children. So one thing was for sure, her ways were still somewhat of a mystery to him.

_Guess I'll have to get used to it… Well, if we're going to spend the next 7000 miles together, I doubt we won't have time, _he thought with a reluctant smile.

"But I am right about one thing. That bratty cat has followed you all the way here from the looks of it. What makes you think she won't for the rest of our journey?"

His companion didn't say anything, likely to occupied in taking down the tent and packing up their stuff. Shrugging, Jack joined her.

* * *

><p>Mary made Luna a makeshift cat leash from some clean ropes with fast and efficient hands. Gently, she coaxed the tortoiseshell into it, who was surprising obedient. Jack had never seen a cat walked on a leash before, but Mary assured him it was not out of the common. And everything was easier since Luna appeared to have no objections to her new collar and accepted it rather nonchalantly.<p>

Mary planned to leave Luna in the hands of a good owner as soon as they could find one in Aberyst. In regards as to how they could actually come to Aberyst, well…

"We should have a look at that dead-end you spoke of. Perhaps we can look for a way around it." Mary said as they took down their tent.

"Those bushes aren't ordinary ones you find on garden's hedge. Take my word when I say it's be useless to do it." Jack gathered up the poles and rolled up the rainfly.

"What I meant was," Mary's hands worked industriously to fold the parts of their tent without having to looking at it. "Despite having no travellers in sight now, this path is still sparsely used. You can see it in the tracks. There were relatively fresh ones, imprints on the road, with no sign of backtracking so far."

Jack widened his eyes in and gaped at this revelation. "You keep tabs on wheel tracks?"

Ignoring his open-mouthed stare, Mary levelly continued. "Whoever left those one-way tracks could have used some hidden alternative route, which we might find if we press on. That's why it might be a good idea investigate what's ahead." With a sigh of satisfaction, she successfully tucked their tent back into the bag.

Jack blinked at her - or rather her sharp reasoning with surprise, and perhaps a little bit of awe.

"What a weirdo you are." Jack finally said in an amused tone. However, in all honesty, he was quite impressed. Her observation had been spot-on accurate, and her down-to-earth mannerisms had not ceased amuse him yet. "Well Baby Tooth," He addressed the still sleepy fairy rocking back and forth on his shoulders, bending down to pick up their bags and swung them over his shoulder. "Looks like we'll be following the little lady's idea. You in?"

The mini tooth fairy nodded, her tweet interrupted with a yawn.

Mary, on the other hand, was a bit ruffled by Jack's comment. She said something well grounded just now, did she? What's there to joke about? And the fact that he's just going along with everything she says aggravated her, as surprising as it sounded. It seemed like he was testing her, just to see how she would react. If she failed, she had a feeling he would be so smug about it. "I spoke only of my observation. I do not mean to make you listen to my every word. You are the better traveller out of us. If there's a problem, you only have to say so." She frowned in displeasure.

"I didn't say there was a problem now, did I?" Jack replied with a smug grin, almost glad to know that he could rile her up like that a bit. So it was in a good mood that he cheerfully swung his staff around at the thicket before turning to find his way back to the road.

Mary was stood quieted for moment as if in aftershock, then he heard her light steps as she quickly caught up.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as normal as a copse had overgrown on the seldom-trod path. It would be more accurate to say that the thorns had pried through the earth with a force that broke the ground nurturing all other greenery. The thorns grew tall and serried, having no elegant form or pattern; in fact, they very much resembled a mass of coiling, barbed wire - a laced wall of spikes and prongs, the colour of which are a chaotic mixture of dull green, orange red and blackened brown.<p>

This was their dead-end. A brick wall could have served.

Mary leaned forward to observe the thorns, from a safe distance in case it was a poisonous type. Something about these plants unsettled her, and made her wary and uneasy.

"What do you think? Scared much now? Going back doesn't look like such a bad idea now, does it?" Jack asked lightly, gazing at the eerie thorn canopy shadowing them.

"I'm thinking...that I surely don't recognize the plant." said Mary cautiously, ignoring the last bits of his sentence.

"Wouldn't blame you. I bet these are made from some sort of Sorcery. Someone doesn't want people travelling on this path." Jack inspected a thorny leaf with the tip of his staff. "Don't want them to go to Aberyst."

Mary straightened, alert and analytical. "Do you think something happened to the town?"

"Who knows," Jack shrugged. "But if something _did_ happen, then the question is, should we stick to the original plan and go to Aberyst? That is, if we could somehow bypass these..."

"I don't see anything else we could do. If not, there is no other way we can leave Murmur's Wood." Mary broke out her map again. Her eyes roamed through it and rested on the patch labelled 'The Glade Town - Aberyst.' Besides, there is a station very close to the town where we can catch the next train."

Jack sighed and took a quick look at their surroundings. "Fine. Let's find this offbeat road."

They began to inspect the ground, fumbling the traces of recent travel beaten onto the worn road.

The longest minutes flew by and no one counted them, save through the effort it took to poke the surroundings, like riffling through a series of unordered documents in numerous drawers. But finally, luck shone on them as Mary pushed away some thickset, lower branches and let out an elevated cry.

Jack was by her side in an instant and bent to look at the direction Mary was pointing: a thin trail into the forest thickets, small and quite cleverly concealed in layers of foliage as to be almost invisible to a dismissive eye. It led askew the passengers down a narrow way on the side of the original path. Ahead was dense vegetation as far as can be seen; there was no doubt that only a rare few travellers exploited this passage. Nonetheless, there was evidence of hoof prints of in the leaf-brown ground, signalling that even if neglected the path was useable, as Mary once again pointed out.

"I think we should have a look." Mary said, beaming with excitement.

"I'm glad to see you're so bold." Jack said, a playful grin on his lips.

"What? Is it a bad thing?"

"I just said I'm glad, didn't I?" Jack said, seemingly satisfied with her reaction.

Mary sighed. Is teasing a game of his? Something he does when he's bored? Then again, she probably should not be riled up by his quirky antics.

"You've travelled to Aberyst before, or so I've heard. Have you never had to use this one?" She indicated the small road they just found.

"Never. But any trip through the woods is not something I enjoy."

"Why?" Mary asked, glancing at him.

Jack smiled mysteriously. "Forest bandits."

There was a rather dramatic pause, in which Mary froze and looked incredulous in every sense of the word.

"You do strike me as one who jokes, Mr. Frost. But I'm not one to often entertain them. Are there really bandits?" She eyed him carefully, finding it quite hard to believe.

"Of course. Would I play tricks on you?" Jack chuckled. Before she could say _yes _he smartly interjected. "Come on, I swear I'm not kidding about this. And it's not the least of our worries anyway. Some trails fall out of use exactly because they're unsafe. We'll need to be extra careful."

"That's not what I asked." Mary interrupted, surprising even herself by losing a bit of patience. "Why on _earth_ haven't you warned me about bandits?"

"You don't have them in the Real World?" Jack pretended to ask.

"None in Winston!" She replied as-matter-of-factly, a tone which amused Jack to no end.

Exasperated, she demanded that he be more serious, using her most reprimanding tone, one that was often applied whenever her younger sister had been too energetic to stay properly still.

"Are they heavily armed?" She asked in a voice that silently warned him not to mess further about.

Heedless of her warning, Jack continued with much the same attitude and lightness. "Of course they are. What's the point of being bandits if they aren't?" The fact that Jack was repeatedly asking rhetorical questions made his new companion wonder if it was a habit of his (one she would probably have to get used to).

"How troublesome. I hate to imagine what will happen, should we encounter them." Mary frowned, adding. Internally, she knew she would not be completely defenceless against such an attack. But if the bandits were carrying weapons, it would be unreasonable to think they would emerged unscathed. After all, they had no arms on them whatsoever, save for Jack's staff, if it could be considered as such. Mary began to question the relative wisdom of such a lack.

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" Jack said, looking, grinning over his shoulder at her with shining, and in her opinion absurd, confidence. "You've got me. Whoever they are, I can handle them."

Mary was wary of his utopian declaration; but something about that big, glowing, _idiotic_ smile on Jack Frost's face told Mary that she would feel guilty indeed if she spoilt it. Thus, she decided to let it be. Instead she would, by herself if need be, watch out for any bandits, and perhaps keep the alert to herself just in case.

* * *

><p>After his bold statement, Jack gallantly insisted to take the lead and go first. Mary simply shook her head and allowed it - under normal circumstances she would maintained that it was very much unnecessary, for she too had experience in such terrains.<p>

Only not this time. The reason for it was that, on a pragmatic level, if there indeed were a sinkhole somewhere ahead, Jack would be able to fly his way out whereas she wouldn't.

Their onward pace was slow, due to uneven grounds and other obstacles. But their steadfastness paid off it seemed: The trail grew wider as they trod on, the bushes and trees also cleared into a comeliest path.

The thick body of trees of the forest had retreated, leaving behind mostly smaller shrubs. Above the company's head the canopy had scattered, and thus sunlight was allowed to fall upon them. On both sides the ground parted into steep mounds, interlocking and uneven. Yet, they were engulfed in smaller leafage, young and green and whose every leaf seemed to gleam emerald and sparkle exuberantly under the sky. Dotted here and there were tiny blooms of white, mauve and red. The path itself was no longer soft soil, and instead had grown into solid, grey rock – so smooth it looked almost regal. It was as clean as if swept, too, save for a few forgotten bronze and tanned leaves laying idle.

An old fortress of sort laid broken and abandoned right atop the rise in typography, staring at the two lone travellers with time-served eyes. Its windows were bare, and its walls covered in green moss and the occasional stems of white flowers.

Jack admired the change in landscape, and he noticed his companion was absolutely absorbed in it as well. A sense of wonder floated in her eyes. It was pleasant to see the steel edge in them fall away.

"It is so beautiful." Mary commented softly.

Jack concurred. "It's hard to believe that people haven't been using it for a century or two."

"Why is no one using this route? Those buildings over there looked as though they've served better times." She marvelled at the tower ruins that lay a distance from the old paved path, hidden behind a layer of mist and a veil of greenery.

"It was on an old trading route, but it was abandoned when the road was cut off, too." Jack stared fixedly at the deserted windows, nearly expecting a head to emerge from it.

"Well, that's too bad, but I shouldn't be very surprised." Mary said calmly. "That old fortress had trace of scorch." She pointed to the parts where, if looked closely enough black scars and ash could be spotted. "Am I right to guess that a great fire likely broke out long ago, most probably during a fight to storm the fort? People evacuated and have never come back since."

How keen is this girl? Jack thought in alarm. Seeing from so far away and deducting with such accuracy and confidence, where does she get it from? When reason kicked in, Jack wondered if he had spent too many centuries away from grown-up people of the world. Perhaps that would explain why he was utterly bewildered whenever he listened to his companion. Maybe Mary was just what a common young girl these days is expected to behave - the new social fashion. Although something told him this wasn't true, whichever ways, he thought, she sure likes to play detective. "Tch, let's go."

"What's the haste? I'd like to stay and see a bit more." Mary looked at him strangely. It was usually her ushering them on.

"You want to see of it leads to Aberyst, right? Better hurry up or we'll have to make camp and start early tomorrow."

Mary sighed. recognising his point. "You're right. We need to catch the earliest train, after all."

Back at the Pole, it was decided that Mary and Jack would enter and travel through Murmur's Woods and reach Aberyst. Near that town is a train station, where they could hopefully catch the well-known Wraxall Express' Night Train. It would take them to North Snowhill Station, located just under the foot of the Snow Mountains. These eternal wintry peaks are different form the Perennial Mountains. The former is famed for its billowing gales and snowstorms that can occur out of the blue, which rightly made it formidable to traverse.

Any path beyond that was difficult to plan.

Mary knew she shouldn't be so anxious about the prospect. But she wanted to quickly reach Aberyst, their last urban stop before bracing the mountain cold, and obtain a more updated map. She disliked not having a plan, or more precisely, not knowing what to expect and prepare. Yet she had heard of some journeys which were exactly like this, in the sense that there was always a great degree of uncertainty for the traveller. She knew their company would not always be so lucky to find shelter or water or food. Yet still they dared. So she thought to herself not to worry. What would come would come, and she would endure it as did. Not for herself. For her little sister, whose life was in their hands. For the Guardians, too. It was best for all those involved if the quest was completed as soon as it possibly could. Lily would be saved, and the Guardians would have the information they wanted.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Next chapter we'll finally arrive at Aberyst, I promise. And hopefully we'll see an end to this snail pace ;) Hopefully we'll also see what strange things have been haunting the town and preventing outsiders from it. I'm looking forward to writing it._

_Drop a comment below if you feel like it. It's Christmas holiday, let us enjoy ourselves and read fanfiction!_

_Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happiest New Year, everyone!_

Next chapter: The company arrives at Aberyst. Next stop, Snow Mountains!


	10. Chapter 10: Aberyst and the Night Train

Aberyst arc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The town and the Night Train<p>

"Hm, so this is Aberyst? How quiet." Mary stated with mild surprise.

This is the very first statement Mary had made since they arrived. And indeed, Aberyst appeared idle for a settlement its size. The streets, winding and built for festive spirits and activities, saw few passers-by. The rows of shops abreast of the main streets were opened. But although they looked elegant both in and outside, businesses of all kinds were ostensibly stagnant.

Above all, however, this great sombre mood blanketing the entirety of the town and its dwellers was something that could not possibly be dismissed, and it was most evident on their faces. In a town where one would usually find different paces in the streets, the Aberyst populace was moving in the same sluggish speed with the same toneless complexion.

"Is it normal for a town to be this...inert?" Mary asked.

"Not the way I remember it." Jack frowned deeply, clearly troubled but didn't say anything else.

Mary wanted to know what Jack meant, but seeing how he was deep in thought, chose not to disturb him.

Perhaps this was Mary's first experience with an urban settlement of another world and hence did not know what to expect, she had no basis wherefrom to compare with. As a result, she was not so concerned as her companion.

Instead, she kept her own surveying. She took notice that every single person in town she'd seen was wearing at least one item of clothing made from peculiar green fabric with golden veins spread out all over, like leaves. They also wore captivating ornaments resembling flowers and color-rich berries. They were tall, but not all of them lean. Their hair were the color of boughs or different shades of natural, leaf-like brown. But, the most striking of all, was the fact that each person had a silver star between their brows – a most handsome feature.

_Are they fairy folk? -_ Mary wondered.

This was a fascinating place, she decided. Now she simply couldn't wait for the first opportunity to further explore everything about Aberyst, the first faery town she'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>Mary quickly found them an inn to their liking. The Beaver's Inn was ancient, traditional-looking. But inside it was dry and warm and comfortable enough if you ignore glum feeling that followed them even here. A kindly lady – Mrs. Erskine, owned the place.<p>

Mary acquired them a room for them, and they went to receive it immediately. The room was moderate and possessed a small, muslin-curtained glass window. There was a bunk bed, neatly lined with duvet and with a petite pillow sitting on top each. Mary looked around and smiled rather triumphantly.

"This looks great! I think our company can love it here, wouldn't you agree?" she said enthusiastically.

"Sure." Jack flopped onto the nearest settee.

"It even has this lovely carpet and a private bathroom. Also, guests are allowed to use the inn kitchen, so long as they keep clean. Why, this is luxury for the traveller!" Mary let out a sigh of content. "But above all, I still can not believe that it is so keenly priced. We must have come at a time of recession, or the end of the visiting season." she wondered thoughtfully. "Of course, this isn't a first-class lodging, but we have no need of that. This is more than enough at the agreed upon price."

"Don't tell me that in a time of 'recession', my dear companion decides to haggle an old inn-keeping lady into giving us a room at a cheap and cheerful price." He crossed his arms behind his head, smiling teasingly.

"Of course not. I know when to bargain and when to not." Mary said indignantly. "The lodging price was low to begin with, which for such a nice place, surprised me. But I did _not_ rip off the inn keeper."

"Alright, alright. Chill." Jack's grin widened. Satisfied, the spirit of winter closed his eyes.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Mary lowered her voice, as to be considerate.

"Yeah, we've been walking for hours since morning, right? And not to mention all of yesterday as well."

"Oh? What happened to Guardians are supposed to be 'tough and strong? And that a day's walk is nothing compared to the work you do everyday...'" Mary amusedly recited Jack's words from before.

"Well, not today, okay? I'd like a nap, please." Jack said.

"Suit yourself." Mary picked up her bags. "I'm going to the local market, to see if there are any fresh ingredients I can buy for supper and if there are any useful things we can add to our supply." she glanced up. "Would you like to come, Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy squealed delightfully and flew towards the door, hovering excitedly around Mary's shoulders.

"We're off, then."

* * *

><p>When Jack woke up from his nap, Mary and Baby Tooth had already returned. Mary was in fact asleep on the lower bunk of the bed – she looked as if she'd just passed out from tiredness. Baby Tooth was sitting dreamily by the window box, looking rather serene amongst the fragrant flowers.<p>

The sky outside had turned golden, telling him that it was already the end of daylight hours. The sun had vanished behind the close-packed rooftops, but its rays remained.

Jack gently shook Mary's shoulder, thinking unhealthy for her to sleep well into the evening. Mary stirred and came around at once.

"How long did I pass out?" she sat up and glanced at Jack.

"It's only near sundown." he replied.

"I see." Mary stood up and smoothed out the rumpled bed. "Thank you for waking me. I would have missed the proper time to cook supper."

After she'd finished tying up her hair into a smart bun, she clapped her hands together.

"Right, let us go right away!"

* * *

><p>"Could you help me prepare some raw ingredients?"<p>

"Sure thing. But you're going to have to tell me how to do it, though." Jack took a look around the inn's communal kitchen.

"That's fine. Could you peel the carrots and dice some herbs?"

Jack had little cause in the past to roll up his sleeves and into a kitchen before. Eating was a luxury for spirits, but not quintessential. When Mary learnt of this, she was surprised. She inquisitively asked if it was possible for spirits and Guardians to live without nourishment whatsoever; to which Jack coolly explained the concept of spirit particles that can be inhaled by most spirits to sustain life.

So their early evening was spent talking pleasantly though a variety of topics. Jack was not very knowledgeable in the affairs of cooking, but Mary was patient. And she explained to him what he could easily do with diligence and, most of the time, composure.

Supper came and went rather nicely. There were many dishes on the table: sweet and sour chicken eaten with white rice, creamy garlic mushroom, stir-fired vegetable (a kind that Jack could not identify) and baked tofu. Each one of them were steaming and inviting.

"Oh wow, this looks...amazing!" Jack declared, in awe.

"Thank you. It's not anything extravagant at all, but I hope the meal is to your taste." Mary replied politely.

Jack set his staff aside and sat down at the table. Oh the glory of homemade food! As he'd stated before, food was a luxury for a spirit, even more so if you're a busy lively Guardian. Even so, there is nothing quite like careful homemade dishes - in it is a quality that is hard to describe but always tasted readily by the tongue.

As they ate, he noticed a bowl of food had also been set aside for Luna, and Baby Tooth had her own cup of flower nectar to drink from. Mary's delicate meal arrangement was to be marveled at!

Their own food was also very pleasant.

Halfway through their supper, Mary carefully asked.

"Jack, may I discuss something with you?"

"Sure." Jack said after swallowing a morsel of rice.

Mary laid down her bowl and knitted her fingers on the table before she spoke.

"I went to Snowhill Station this afternoon, after I'd finished buying at the local market." she started.

Jack nearly choked. "WHAT? You did? But isn't that two hours away?"

"On foot, yes." Mary said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How did you get back so early!?...if it takes you 4 hours for a round trip." Jack cried out, perplexed. He remembered she'd gone only some time after noon.

"There was time to spare."

Jack sat back dubiously. "More like your insane walking pace..." He mumbled.

"In any event, the fact is I did arrive at the station. I checked the most recent train schedules and copied them down." she paused hesitating slightly. "Jack, the next Night Train to the Snow Mountains is 4 days away."

"Well, that's normal. There's only a Night Train once very often. There isn't one everyday, you know." Jack leaned against his chair. Baby Tooth was listening intently.

"Is that so? The date bothers me a little, but if that is the norm, then I suppose there is no cause no worry." Mary said ponderously. "However, what concerns me most, Jack, is the ticket price. It is insanely costly, simply over the odds at 1700 jewels (a currency) per ticket per person. Did you know this?" she enquired.

"1-1700?" Jack very nearly dropped his eating utensil. Mary sent him a nod.

"Who could they sell a ticket to at that price?" Jack slammed a fist against the dining table.

"So it wasn't always so exorbitant?" Mary raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"I've always known the Wraxall Express charges you an arm and a leg, but this…this… I can't even. Arghhh!" Jack threw his hands behind his head in frustration. "We'll have to spend nearly all of our money just for two."

"I believe we ought to think about finding a job and a means to make money when we get to the next town. That is undoubtedly our best solution." Mary said.

"You mean you still plan on taking the Night Train?" Jack asked.

She firmly nodded, not breaking their eye contact. "I fully intend to do so. To span our journey in the shortest amount of time possible is one of our foremost priorities. Thus, it is inevitable that we shall have to take the train."

"Mary, you're making a gamble here. What if we run out of money before we could find paid work? I know I'll be fine, but what about you?" Jack asked harshly.

"I'll also be fine. Don't you worry too much. You should leave it to me to take care of myself." Jack was about to protest some more, but Mary interrupted by saying "I believe it will be to our benefit, since considerable distance will be borne by the vehicle - distance that will be very difficult to traverse otherwise."

When Jack still did not look completely convinced, Mary sighed.

"Jack, I only want to save my sister as soon as can be allowed. It does not matter much what happens to me, though I'll take care of myself until the mission is over."

Once again, Jack allowed himself to be persuaded, albeit not entirely assured. There was an unspoken press on time, as the longer Lily's soul is in gem form, the realer the likelihood that she'll forget the time she'd spent as a human and will be unable to return to her form before. No wonder her sister was so motivated to cut down time.

"Okay," Jack raised his hands in surrender "Okay. I get it. We'll take the train. But it doesn't mean I'm as sure as you are about this."

Mary breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jack."

He grunted, still somewhat unsettled. "You're very reckless for buying the tickets straightaway. And here I thought you were the calm and rational type."

Mary raised her brow in surprise. "Whoever said I already bought them? I haven't yet. I thought since the price weighs so high upon us, I should consult you first before any decision can be made."

Jack tried not to gawk at her too much. Mary didn't seem to mind and casually said.

"So, is the matter settled?"

"Whatever." Jack said irritably.

Mary beamed and began clearing the table since they have finished supper during their talk.

"You may go and have more rest, now. I'll clean the dishes." she told him.

"Nah, I already napped while you were out. Let me do it. You go." he waved it off and took the pile of dish from her.

"That's very kind of you, Jack." Mary smiled. "But no, while you do, I'll be clearing the table - to be fair." As she wiped the dining table clean with a cloth, she paused slightly and glanced back to a scene where Jack battled against spitting soap. He was half grunting, but was managing well.

She could not help but chuckle as she came back to her finish her polish work.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

**Author's notes:**

This chapter is so much, much more pleasant to write than the previous one. There hasn't been much action so far, but I think we'll get it in a couple more

Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to hearing from you again in 2015.

...

For folks who are interested in cooking or curious to see what Mary and Jack's supper had turned out to look, just say foodie in the comments or in your review ;)

**Fun fact**_: Beaver's Inn is actually based off a real inn called The Old Weaver's inn, built around the 16__th__ cent _in the city of Canterbury, England_._

Reviewers won't ever have to do the dishes again. So don't lie to me now, you know you want to review (insert evil laugh)


	11. Chapter 11: Personal Investigation

Chapter 11: Personal Investigation

"Wait, where are you going?" Mary called after Jack as she saw him rushing past.

"I have a friend I need to see in town." he answered back, stopping at the inn kitchen door. The sun was shining through one of its windows and the warm morning light fell beautifully on everything. Something was being cooked, too – and it smelt amazing!

"But it's so early in the morning!" Mary protested.

"I'm supposed to meet him today. And it's really urgent." Jack felt like a child caught sneaking out.

"Well, at least have your breakfast first. It'll be ready in a moment." Mary said sullenly.

Jack exchanged with her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back before you know it!" he shot towards the door before Mary could patronize him. She could not pursue the topic, however, because the frying pan was still hissing on the fire; the food in it, as she'd said, was half a minute away from being done.

Mary's mood was foul as she tipped the pan over and divided the breakfast into portions. What could possibly have called Jack away this early in the morning, it being only a few minutes short of a quarter past seven? Jack said it was urgent, but his face told her there was no emergency.

Well, that Jack better be back as he'd promised. But in the meantime, Mary wasn't about fuss anymore about the subject – best not begin the day feeling anything less than positively motivated…

.

.

.

Mary ate along with Baby Tooth without paying much thought to Jack after that. She thought it must have been a very important friend, and perhaps he had expected breakfast at whatever place he had gone to, so there was no need to worry.

After she'd finished with her own, Mary decided to put away Jack's plate for the future. Then, she put the leash around Luna again and went out, Baby Tooth accompanying.

She had a list of to-do things she needed to tick off today. The very first should be finding a pet adoption centre, if there was one, for Luna. Her hands tightened around the cat leash, thinking that this could be the last day she spent with Luna, but she carried on.

.

.

.

Erich Damascus had been living in Aberyst for a little over two dozen years. He knew the town people well, but he was also well acquainted outside of town - being a senior man. One of such acquaintances, and whom he met, peculiarly enough in this very town, was Jack Overland Frost. It happened many years ago. He was to expect a visit from his old acquaintance at his antique shop a few days ago, as a message originated from the North Pole had informed him.

"Good morning, Erich."

Erich spotted the young spirit through his oddly shaped spectacles and brightened.

"Jack. Is that you?" The shopkeeper lifted his worn hat and bowed courteously, a kind smile breaking across his delighted face. "Good heavens, you're finally here! Good morning, good morning. Pray come in.

Jack was quickly sucked into the shop by a zealous shopkeeper, who could not seem to contain his joyous bubble.

Erich quickly cleared a way for them to enter. "I was expecting you! But after a few days... Good Gosh Jack, I thought you weren't coming!"

Jack gazed around the shop, fascinated by the evident differences to it from the last time he was there.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Erich. In my defense, I didn't either." _At least at one point..._

"Ah, no. Don't mind it even slightly, my boy. Your company is enough for me. Now that you're here, your date of arrival has less relevance." Damascus said as he navigated through the maze of his own shop, until he reached a slightly more spacious area with a table and chairs.

"Won't you like a seat?" he offered.

"No thanks, I'm good." Jack said casually, leaning against the wall.

"I've heard the news, Jack. Did you become a Guardian?" The man asked eagerly.

Jack looked at the old scholar, surprised. "I did, but I didn't think you'd know."

"Didn't think I'd know?" Damascus said suspiciously. "You could have fooled this ole man. No one's been accepted in the ranks of the Guardians for centuries! And suddenly Jack Frost joins the group of the most powerful beings in the world. How could I have _not_ heard? You were all the news at the time."

"Ah, just an everyday part of my life - having _publicity_!" Jack replied.

"The good kind. It's hard not to enjoy it." Damascus set down a tray and stirred his teacup. "Tea?"

Jack took a cup from Damascus, but he didn't take a sip.

"There's something I came to talk about, Erich." he said.

"Ask away, my boy. Ask away." the man beamed, while blowing the steam off his cup serenely.

"The town, it's different from when I last saw it." Jack met the man's eyes with an unusual flash of seriousness. "There's an aura around it that I really don't like. It feels like Sorcery. I hoped you could tell me a thing or two about what's going on." the gleam was gone the next moment as he seemed to relax a bit more, not liking the idea of pressuring his friend into speaking.

Damascus met his blue gaze steadily. "So you've already noticed? That is...I'm sorry. It must have felt nasty for you…" his voice sounded sympathetic and somber. The man patiently lowered his cup and sat it on a matching saucer. His eyes seemed to sigh at the steaming drink in his hands.

"I think we're going to need a lot of tea for this." he said soberly.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_Hi, I'm back with writing fanfiction! For anyone who's been watching and support this story, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time. I got a combo of writer's block and heavy-weight schoolwork. Luckily, that's over for now. It's Easter holiday and I still have a few days left until revision week starts._

_This chapter is short, but that's because I decided to split it into two and this is the smaller half. I also think it's nice to reintroduce the domestic side to Mary and welcome a new character - Erich Damascus to the story._

_I'm so excited for the next chapter. It's nearly complete now. Enjoy the story!_

Next chapter: Erich explains what's going on in Aberyst. Mary meets a suspicious stranger who claims to be saving her life.


	12. Chapter 12: Danger Unknown

**Important:**

**To all my readers,**

**Someone has kindly notified me that she received a chapter update when there is none! I'm so sorry for that! I've been having difficulty managing the chapters on fanfiction. And like there's trouble enough, my family wifi has been especially slow recently; making it impossible to save newly written documents! Anyway, an error somewhere must have cause the story update notification to be triggered. A million apologies to you all! I hope you're not too mad :(((**

Chapter 12: Danger Unknown

"It happened a month ago. On the night before the new moon, the village felt a great shaking. The earth quaked while everyone was asleep, and it woke nearly half the town." The silver-haired shopkeeper leaned against his wooden chair, eyes firmly closed. "We all brushed it off, although it was unsettling frankly. The next morning the village woke up to find those terrible vines snaking up our houses and crushing our orchards. Worse still, they've blocked the important travel routes that connect our town to the outside world. Now the merchants don't come."

"Have you thought of spraying some weedkillers?" Jack popped in with an innocent question.

"What are they?" questioned Erich, frowning and perplexed.

"A Real World thing." Jack muttered an all-too-short explanation. "Never mind. Pretend you didn't hear me."

"We tried to hack the vines off," Damascus continued steadily. "But their bark is tougher than gator hide. Some of us even attempted to burn them, rather risky and foolish I'd say, especially when those wicked vines emerged without even a scorch mark to them."

A loud thudding reverberated through the room, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, that would be the books." Damascus wailed. "Do excuse me."

He stood up and hurriedly crossed to the other room, heeding the sound as if it were the cry of a child. Jack, left with nothing but half-sipped cups of tea, found himself wandering after the old man.

The shop was literally many rooms tied together, each chamber like an oversized square box flooded with bizarre items. Many of them were beautiful, some of them looked like they would broke to dust any second. Even the ceiling was hung with the many trinkets Erich had collected.

Anyway, the back rooms appeared much more disheveled than the front. As Jack navigated through, he was careful not to touch anything with the potential to overspill.

He found his friend frantically buried amongst some old books. A few of them had been robbed of their cover; nearly all of them were dog-eared and dusty.

"Ah, sorry about that-" Jack heard Erich's muffled voice. "I would have kept you from seeing this messy heap of a room if I could. Believe it or not, I do try to clean up."

"Geez Erich, no worries. It's not like this is the first time-" Jack eyed him knowingly.

"Of course. You were looking to purchase an old book from me. That's how we met, isn't it?" His comment was intercepted as Erich let out a frustrated cry as another pile of books toppled over on top of him. Dust clouds sprouted up here and there.

Jack laughed.

"Need a hand, sir?"

"No! Not-Nothing I can't handle..." Erich cried, but he seemed to be struggling to get back out. "I mean. For a little, I suppose... Aye, that would be appreciated." He said feebly at last.

.

.

While Jack was helping his friend out at his shop, Mary had already gone to the town centre. The weather seemed particularly fair today, and Mary's mind couldn't be less occupied by disruptive Winter spirit Guardians and their unceremonious morning greetings.

She tried asking in different shops if there was a place she could give her pet up for adoption. The answers were mixed. Most had never heard of one, some gave ghost directions and others downright refused to bother. _It wasn't going well at all, was it?_

After a while, Baby Tooth became distracted with the sweet aroma of candy shops and flower boutiques. They made frequent stops at these places, if only to indulge the little fairy as Mary kindly told her they could not afford to buy these items.

That didn't seem to dull Baby Tooth's spirit. She was exceptionally enthusiastic as she whizzed about, admiring the items displayed behind glass windows like a child in awe. Mary smiled at her excitement, although she occasionally had to pull the fairy back when she wandered too far.

In the opposite spectrum, Luna showed no interest in their surroundings. Soundlessly following them when they moved and licking her paws when they paused, she was much easier to manage than excited tooth fairies.

Mary, stuck in the middle, resolved to marvel at how slightly different Aberyst was compared to the human towns she'd been to. The architecture was quite unfamiliar. Houses incorporated many materials found in the woods into their build, and clearly the forest had had its influence on decorations as well. The streets were relatively small, but it had a spacious touch. They were all smoothly plated, and were very clean. No carts or carriages wove through them save around the market area. On two sides were tall, delicate lantern posts in the form of a bending flower vine.

Overall the three of them were enjoying the outing in their own ways. This fairy town, granted it was a little queer, had many things to fascinate.

.

.

"Thanks for helping me clearing things up." Erich said guiltily. "It took a lot of your time. You shouldn't have insisted on cleaning up the whole room."

"Think of it-" Jack said as he stashed a pile of books on a shelf. "-as a really great favour."

"It makes me feel wretched. You're here on important business, and here we are-" Erich said heartily as he stretched his aching back. "-sorting out books I didn't know I had." He picked up a tattered one about gardening. He was laid siege by a circle of similar books.

"Why do you have them, Erich? I thought you collected antiques." Jack groaned.

"I don't know. I just happened upon them long ago. A merchant, I think, was talking about them. I…couldn't resist taking a look." Erich laughed apologetically. Jack mentally sighed, knowing for sure the old scholar didn't just 'take a look' (and even worse Jack knew his friend didn't regret it one bit!)

"Is this the last of it?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe I can manage the rest." Erich greatly brightened.

"Good. Because I vaguely recall talking about something serious, before it turned to books and merchants and old gardening stories." He eyed the shopkeeper with an accusing smile.

"Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten about that." Erich nodded, turning crimson. Looking around, he took a gulp of air and sighed. "But what can I tell you, Jack? The news becomes graver. Forgive me for wanting to spend a little time with a friend outside the usual brooding old men do. These days it's hard to find things to be cheerful about."

"Tell me all about it." Jack sat down a small stool.

The joking gleam faded from Erich's eyes, replaced there by a sombre mood. He sat bending, his elbows on his knees. His goateed chin rested on his palms, his other hand lightly tapping a nearby casket. He remained quiet and thinking, but the boy didn't push it. Though he was reminded of his love of fun times, even Jack knew when to be serious.

"There have been people missing." He finally confessed with a flash of his spectacles. "Young people who looked about your age."

Jack deduced that he was referring to the age he appeared to be, not the actual number. Still, the news hang gravely in the air, as visible as an funeral notice posted in a town square.

"How many?" He enquired.

Damascus breathed in deeply. "Twelve. Young lads and young lasses they all were. It happens not in a dark alley at a time when few people ventured outside. No - It happens during daylight. Usually on a day we would have good weather. At first it would seem nothing short of the perfect day…And then," he said gravely. "the sky suddenly darkens. The streets were flooded with silver mist. And when all returns to normal, someone would have disappeared."

Jack rose up from seat with force that knocked back the chair. He looked incredulously at the old man as if he had told a particularly bad joke!

"And you're saying nothing's been done?" he confronted harshly.

"We made every effort find them. We couldn't." the tea brewer shook his head. He continued. "Though…there was one young lad who did manage to find his way back to us, in a state where half his body was turned to stone." Erich said with a hushed, trembling voice, full of pity.

"Did he say anything about the person who kidnapped him?" Jack took Erich's shoulders and fervently asked.

"The poor boy was feverish. Unconscious. Since coming back, he didn't stop being turned to stone. He's-he's gone as a statue now…"

"_Why haven't you called for help?_" Jack exclaimed, astonished and frustrated.

"It's the Unguarded Realm, Jack." Erich reminded him gravely. "Help does not come from outside."

That comment sent Jack scowling grimly. He had forgotten that here, unlike the Real World, each community is a very isolated pocket. Things go in and out, but two would almost never have any contact. His mind raced through a million thoughts and calculations of what this knowledge truly meant. One thing was for sure, Aberyst was in a dire situation. Somehow the town had drawn the attention of a powerful sorcerer or sorceress. The spells, the vines, the missing people were all the result of their magic gone wild.

Erich watched intently Jack from where he sat unmoving amongst his books. Then, something shifted in his eyes and he gazed past Jack at the half-closed window on the wall. He felt some bitterness digging into his heart - he couldn't bear not telling him, even if the act itself may had been unwise. His eyes closed wearily.

"I have something else I must confess." He said slowly. "I've been keeping you here, by telling you stories, by asking you to help me tidy up the rooms. Outside there is a storm brewing, and I suspect someone else will be robbed from us today."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

With dread, he glanced back through the window and saw what little could be seen outside.

The sky was ominous and grey. Thick clouds churned foully, like great beasts biting at each other, agitated. Winds swarmed and rattled the great glass panes, bending trees menacingly as if wanting to snap them open. Leaves quivered in fear.

Jack snapped back at Erich, furious.

"Why? _Why_ did you keep me in?"

Erich looked shocked at Jack's outburst.

"To protect you, of course! To keep you indoors. I saw the signs and knew what it meant. I didn't want it to be you!" he explained, wondering why the young Guardian was so angry all of a sudden.

"Damn!" he swore.

Erich was startled by Jack, but the lad did another thing the shopkeeper didn't expect - he swept up his staff and dashed for the door.

"Wait! No!" Erich shouted in panic. He sprang and grabbed the boy; surprisingly agile for someone whose hobby mainly concerned tea and gardening; his force sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Erich, what?" Jack struggled to lift himself.

"I should be asking you the same! Jack, didn't you hear a word what I said?! Someone is to be taken today. You should be staying indoors!" the old man panted.

"But Mary's outside!" Jack pushed him off angrily.

"Wha-?"

"She said she'd be going out today!" Jack cut in rudely, though not intending to. He angrily tried to find his staff.

"Who's Mary?" Erich asked in confusion.

"You don't know her?!" Jack shouted at him, unrestrained by dread. "She's my travel companion!" Seeing the wooden tip of his staff a few feet away, Jack made to grab it.

"I-I didn't know there was any one else…!" Erich tried to say, realizing his mistake, but it was too late. The young spirit didn't linger to explain. Jack had already gone.

.

.

Mary glanced at the sky, concern deep in her eyes. She had seen the weather swing for the worse before, but never so visibly quick. The sky had darkened, its expression sullen as if threatening to rain, though no drops fell. The wind became savage, tearing through the streets and tugged at any sign, any post, and any lamp that was hung. It brought dust, forcing eyes to be squinted.

Baby Tooth whimpered worriedly. She had flown back to Mary and hovered above her shoulder. The girl offered the fairy a soothing word.

She'd better get these two back to the inn, she thought. It was time they put an end to this little outing.

"Let's go back." She said comfortingly. "If we don't make it, we'll find shelter."

She scooped up Luna into her arms. The cat didn't protest and remained still - thank the Lord. Only its ears twitched back and forth.

Mary turned on her heels and headed purposefully for the path on which they'd come. Amidst her quick strides and light footfalls, she could not help but notice a few unsettling things. A minute before there'd been other people on the street, she could have sworn. Now they'd all vanished - gone like ghosts under the sun; the warm celestial orb itself had disappeared, forcefully blotted out by storm clouds so that it looked like night had descended. It grew hard to make out the way.

Suddenly, the air froze. Every bare skin felt as if the temperature had plunged a dozen. But something was in the air. Mary felt the hair on the back of her neck bristling. She knew she needed to keep moving, but somehow - something had stopped her in her tracks.

A wave of mist cascaded down the street and drifted past her, silvery and felt oddly like brushing fingers. Whispers. Whispers came from around her. The invisible voices of a crowd. She couldn't quite catch what they said, but the voices sounded mixed; not just belonging to seemingly different people, but also to varying states of mind. Some sounded aggressive, others confused, desperate. A few even seemed to brim with sorrow. But above all, the whispers sounded very _hungry_. They were famished. Empty. Hollow. They were begging for something.

A sacrifice.

"Baby Tooth, run away." Her voice came out like a whisper. Baby Tooth let out a small squeal, startled to hear her speak. She wouldn't move.

"Listen to me and run. Fly away." Mary said again, this time more urgently. The little fairy's eyes darted back and forth and she shook her head vigorously. "Please, you _must_ run away. I...I can't move anymore," she pleaded. Her arms and legs felt non-existent. She couldn't feel them, let alone move them. Baby Tooth could still fly, drawing her power from the Tooth fairy; but if this went on, even she would be affected.

A figure was gliding towards them. But she recognized it wasn't Jack. Luna stiffened in her arms and let out a low growl…

"Wow. What do we have here?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_

_Finally! It's finished. This chapter took so long to write and even more time to revise and edit. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta-reader Mystichawk for helping me polish my skills and writing style, and to the guest reviewer named SplashSJQ whose words have greatly motivated me to finish writing and updating this chapter. You guys are incredible!_

_A review means a faster update *wink wink. And there's a box __below for it! XD_


	13. Chapter 13: A Game of Hide and Seek

Chapter 13

A game of Hide and Seek

Jack knew the moment he entered the inn that no one was there. It wasn't even an intuition, it was foreboding.

Still, not wanting to trust his companions' safety on mere gut feeling, Jack wrenched open the door to their room. It was eerily quiet, neat and perfectly undisturbed. Cursing in frustration, he immediately sought the innkeeper and bombarded her with questions of Mary and Baby Tooth's whereabouts.

At first, the woman was stunned to see her guest so desperate, that she couldn't muster anything to say. Jack would have shaken her shoulder and begged her to remember had she paused a second longer, but she regained her wits in time to reply that Mary hadn't come back since early morn. The innkeeper then gave him a pitiful, sympathetic look.

Yes, Jack's blue eyes flashed. The lady was silent and said no more.

_Damn! _Jack clenched his teeth. With his light feet he dashed outside, where the wind quickly scooped him up. He hovered just below the clouds. It was beginning to freeze, but the Winter Spirit could not care less for it. He searched the alleys and streets of Aberyst, all the while silently cursed himself for leaving Baby Tooth and Mary alone.

_Damn you, Jack! You knew something was wrong. You sensed it ever since you set foot here. But you still let her go..._

Now that he'd lost them, those thoughts he'd dismissed out of hope came back to haunt him and plague him without mercy.

Biting his lips with regret, he shot through the glade town like a blue and silver arrow piercing the air. Any soul bold or desperate enough to be walking outside would look up and be startled like a mink glimpsing a gliding hawk. Their frightened gaze tugged at his heart - he didn't mean to scare the townspeople, but he wanted, needed to find the others first.

He knew that Mary would never let any harm to come to either Baby Tooth or the Jewel Heart, Lily's fragmented soul. Granted, he didn't know her all that long, but he thought he knew her well. She was not the selfish type that craved only safety and security. If she were, she would never have embarked on this journey to begin with. She would definitely protect them.

But who would protect her? Mary never struck him as one who was defenceless. In the least part, she still had her quick wits about her. But what if the Sorcerer captured her? Would she be able to fight a being that turned people to stone? Even if her will is strong, how long will it keep her alive?

Jack could already feel the worry exploding in his heart, in fact it weighed him down that he was surprised to be flying at all. He couldn't get rid of it even if he tried. Unlike Mary, Jack was not so good at mastering his emotions and keeping the anxiety under constraints.

His mind kept wandering back to that morning. When he'd last saw her, she was happily preparing them their breakfast (at least her humour had lasted until she found out his intentions). He hadn't told her where he was going and gave her only a half-hearted promise to be back soon. In hindsight, he regretted it more than anything. The fact that he'd dismissed her was part the reason why they were in such a tight spot!

_I shouldn't have left without saying anything. I should have warned them. They're in trouble now because of me. _Jack thought bitterly. Suddenly, the words Pitch Black had spoke many a night ago resounded in his mind. It felt as though, even now, the Nightmare could still penetrate his heart.

_You have a bad habit, Jack. You can't even do **one** job right? _The dark voice seemed to laugh, taking delight at seeing him so desperate.

_WRONG! _He screamed. Whether the scream was in his mind or in his throat he did not know. But Jack knew one thing.

**He had to find Mary and Baby Tooth.**

He could not, would not fail. If he did, well, he didn't want to think what would happen if he did. The key memories of his life came back to him, sober and yet emboldening. Some of them seemed silly and almost trivial, but they held importance to him. His mother's scolding him for playing in the cold, Emily grinning over him having to scrub the dishes, his joy at saving her the day at the lake, him drinking in the sight of the full moon the day he regained his memories, being believed for the first time, becoming a Guardian, the light in Jamie's eyes, Mary reading to her sister…

For the first time in 300 years, he had had something to cherish in himself, faith. Faith that he'll be a worthy Guardian. Faith that he could defend his friends. He had come so far, endured too much to lose it all. He'd make a mistake, now he was going to make up for it with everything he had. Jack Frost swore to himself that he would not give up until his friends are found and safe. Then, he would never let them stray from his sight again. He would take proper care of them.

This quest could not be allowed to fail. If he let, he wouldn't be able to face those who believed in him, his friends. Worst of all, he wouldn't be able to face himself.

.

.

"You're being awfully quiet." The strange trafficker mused, searching for her reaction from the corner of his eyes and looked disappointed when Mary didn't give him one. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to bring back another unconscious folk."

While the trafficker complained of how boring unconscious people's silence was, Mary's mind was racing through a thought experiment.

First, the man had flung her over his shoulder - exactly like a sack of potatoes. She couldn't deny that it was an extremely uncomfortable position, made worse by the fact that he was _flying_! Seeing the ground flying away under you while your body was being bent over was utterly _dizzying._ It made her vision want to explode and her stomach sick, and worse of all it was difficult to think straight.

Second - besides her head, Mary still couldn't move. To put it more accurately, her body would not respond the way she wanted it to. If she tried to move her shoulders, her right fingers would jerk up. But if she tried moving her lower arm, her ankle would twitch.

_It's like something is disrupting my central nervous system. _Mary bit her lip. She normally doesn't entertain the habit, but there was nothing she could do to vent her frustration otherwise.

Yes, the situation was frustrating. Not to mention potentially disastrous, with this man's unknown motives. But Mary knew there was still a way she could escape, if only she could regain control over her body.

So, in painfully slow process, she began to experiment.

.

.

After a while, the beating of the wind against her ear slowed down, telling her that the flying man was putting on brakes. Soon enough, he was lightly hovering near the ground, before dropping her unceremoniously.

Umph!

The first thing she registered as she hit the earth was how cold it was. Nay, she could practically feel its frosty texture beneath her, draining her warmth hungrily like a thirsty creature. The clothes she'd been wearing were reasonably thick, but were not blocking out the chill. The day had begun with promise of sun and good things. Now that it took a turn for the worse, she wasn't dressed for the occasion. Hard and jagged rocks pricked at her skin. One even drew blood from her face.

Her captor showed no sign of care or concern for her discomfort. He left her where she was and sat down on an old fallen pine. She heard him mutter something that sounded like 'need to catch a breather'.

Secretly though, Mary was quite glad he'd dumped her there like that. It allowed her a better look at her captor. More importantly, it provided her chance to escape while he rested.

He had glowing pale hair that looked like frost under sunlight, reaching just below his chin. He wore a simple white coat with designs in indigo and lilac sewn into it, the pattern of which reminded Mary of the nomads in the North, in corners of Asia where she'd never set foot to and only heard stories about. His eyes were striking, for they were also indigo. Despite having heard playfulness in his voice every time he spoke, she saw nothing but a hard, mirthless edge to his eyes. How unlike they were to the pair she'd grown familiar with these past days.

This man resembled Jack, perhaps a little too much for comfort. They were both exotic in appearance: snow-like hair, blue eyes, slender figure, the ability to fly… He was even carrying a staff for heaven's sake!

"You remind of someone I know." The words slipped from her mouth before she could curb them. Realising what she'd said, she mentally scolded herself. Now she'd got his attention, she'd have to wait for his answer.

"Oh, she speaks?" He commented, breaking into a fit of laughter like a child. "Tell me, lady. How many people you know have hair this color, and looks this fabulous?" He seemed amused enough, and she decided she should keep him that way for her benefit.

"Just one." She replied placidly, as if they were two strangers sharing an afternoon tea together.

"Oh? And he is as breathtaking as myself? I find that hard to believe…" His tone was entertaining, full of kid. It reminded Mary of Jack more than ever.

"I don't know. If he stands out as much as you have, I'm sure you'll spot him soon enough." She said, wriggling just a little to seem like she was trying to find a more comfortable position. The melted frost stained her shirt a little.

"I like your flattering." The man chuckled, taking out a flask of water. "Not all my prisoners are so courteous. They are usually paralyzed to speak, or too scared otherwise."

"That's too bad," She smiled civilly. "For manners should never be dictated by mood."

"I know, right?" He burst into laugh again. Mary tested her limbs a little more. "Girl, what's your name?"

For the first time since she arrived in this new world, Mary hesitated. Would her revealing her name be a liability? Will he be able to use that simple information against her?

No, better to lie than that.

"Elisha." She resorted to her middle name and replied with the same cool-headed manner, it took no effort. "Can I ask yours?"

"Enfys, Enfys Snow."

"What will you do to me, Enfys? I've never met you before. In fact, before yesterday I could say I've never been to this region in my life. What could you want from me?" She asked, meeting his eyes quizzically.

He chuckled at how her docile words masked a steely glint in her stare, and he returned with one of equal intrigue.

"You're a rather fearless one." He commented in a surprisingly neutral tone. Mary could not detect the slightest hint of mirth that glimmered in his eyes a few second ago. It seemed like his voice and his eyes could never share the same emotion.

He laid back after a while, stretching his arms and allowed his indigo eyes to meander amongst the rising stars.

"It's not **me** who wants something from you." He replied. With him leaning back, Mary could no longer see his expression and could only rely on his tone to gauge his mood. "I could do with less contact with Greenmen and humans."

_This means he can not see me either. This is my chance. I must hurry._ Mary's mind was now deadly efficient. She began to itch forth, bit by bit.

"It's the Witch who does. She stole my Crystal Medallion, and now I serve her. That's all."

This information was interesting, but Mary did not pause too long consider it. If what Enfys said was true, this kidnapping is the work of a witch? She remembered what he said about her being 'unlike the others', suggesting that she wasn't the first kidnapping victim.

She must go back to Aberyst and warn Jack and the townspeople, if they didn't already know. Her estimate was that she could not be far, as the crow flies.

_Keep it going. Don't let the conversation die down._

"So she has something of great value to you? Why not steal it back if you're so discontent?" Mary said, her gaze piercing him like a hawk.

"You think I didn't try?" Enfys laughed hoarsely at the stars, which were emerging from the twilight. "That Medallion holds power over me. Whoever has it becomes my master. I can not defy the bearer of the Medallion."

The fact that Enfys chose to enclose this information to her, who was a complete stranger at the time, immediately conveyed two things to Mary. One, he was confident she could not escape the witch, or otherwise would not be alive long to tattle about it. Two, even if she did know about his weakness, he was sure she would nothing flip the situation.

"What happens if you do?" Mary continued to probe.

"I'll be burned. For a Snow Spirit, that's a lot of pain." He finished sounding quite bitter, but also resigned, like a dog too used to being forced to carry out its owner's will that they lost that of their own. In that instance, she could almost sympathise with him.

Mary knew she could not escape from a spirit, especially one that could fly. She had no chance if she ran, even if she was lucky enough to have a head start. The only way she could be free... was to put him to sleep somehow. She hated to do it. But she must.

_Come on…_

She pushed herself up from the unforgiving ground. Her arm gave way, not being used to tampered control and she fell back down. Frantic, she laid still. Luckily, Enfys didn't seem to hear. He was lost in his own thoughts, which was taking place somewhere between one brilliant star and the next. Sighing in relief, she stood up quietly and succeeded on her third attempt, balancing delicately on shaky feet.

In order to twitch her fingers, she learned, she'd have to imagine turning her head a little. Her ankles, after a few tries, could be turned by a slight twist in the back. The control of her knees required the moving her left shoulder in her mind.

In reality, her movement coordination was still extremely muddled and limited in the sense that she could struggle for a bit. However, she was quickly adapting to the new system, however bewildering it was, and learning to command it so she could successfully carry out her plan.

She approached him carefully, as stealthy and purposefully as a hunter and just as quiet. She still wasn't completely steady, but was adjusting at an alarming rate.

Grimly, she picked up his staff, which was long, uncurving and smooth (unlike Jack's). It seemed to be made of an incredibly durable, ivory-like wood. It felt strangely light in her hands. Without hesitation, she raised it and swiftly and brought it down with a decisive **'Thwack!'**.

Enfys let out a surprised yelp as the heavier part of his staff struck him. The whack seemed to disorient him. Before he could recover though, she delivered him a disabling blow to the neck.

Mary felt no pleasure in the act. In fact, she felt utterly ashamed to have hit him, despite being the one abducted and possibly drugged. _I'm sorry, Enfys. Do forgive me. You are not a bad person, I sense. But I must escape from you! _Her thoughts screamed.

Enfys was knocked out cold. But only after ensuring that he was indeed unconscious was Mary slightly more content. She took his staff and flask and used the former as a walking stick, as her steps were still unsure. She began hiking down the slope in a steady speed.

Enfys would not stay knocked out for long and the sun had already vanished behind the horizon – Day's End. Realising this, Mary's priorities shifted to finding shelter from the cold night in the wood, preferably well hidden from any other flying kidnappers.

.

.

Jack spotted her immediately. In the instance he had no doubt, and let himself drop down to earth like a stone, just barely landing in front of her. As ever, she was unperturbed by his sudden presence.

"Luna, where is Mary?" Jack asked, the urgency in his voice surprised him. He was panting, though from exertion or from excitement he couldn't tell.

The cat just stared at him with clear, unblinking, if possible condemning him even more. Then, it opened its mouth and yawned lazily.

Jack let out a great sigh. What on earth was he thinking? Mary clearly wasn't here. She'd never let Luna wander around, lost like this. She still cared for the stupid cat anyway. And what could the cat possibly tell him? Finding Luna had been a promising sign, but he was no closer to actually finding the person he wanted.

As if finally deciding that she had had enough, Luna licked her chops and then stood on all fours, stretching with her tail pointedly facing the spirit and began trotting away. Jack realised then that he might really dislike that cat – a feeling that could only be mutual. Unfortunately, Luna was his greatest clue.

"Hey, get back here, you bratty cat!" He chased after her and tried to grab at her. He succeeded, only to be awarded with an angry bat in the face. He grunted, "Stop. Ow, cut it out! I mean it."

He set the cat on the ground. It seemed happier with that, but still looked severely displeased that Jack still had his hand firmly on its back, preventing it from slipping away.

If it were possible for cats to pout, Luna would be doing it perfectly.

Jack felt something twitching inside of him from irritation, "Right, Your Highness." He said. "You need to stay right here. Mary would kill me if I let you slip away."

Luna growled, as if understanding his mention. This mildly surprised him at least, for the cat seemed more intelligent than he thought. But as long his hand was still touching her coat, she would not stop complaining.

Determined to be distracted from the irritated ball of fur, Jack had a good sweeping look around before deciding that it'd be no use to remain further.

_She must have been around this area a while before. _He thought, with some certainty in his deduction.

His finding Luna confirmed his worst fears. Something grave had befallen his human companion. The question now was whether to keep searching, or try to learn more about the Sorcerer.

A sudden rumble in the sky enveloped the small town, distant and brittle. There was no sign of rainfall as Jack's face lifted up, but already the sheets of cloud were rolling away with haste.

Jack loosened his hold on the cat, who saw the chance to steal away and took it. He didn't chase after Luna, choosing instead to watch her vanish like a hunter into the shadows. He wouldn't worry about the cat now, for the creature seemed to have a habit of coming and going as it pleased.

He made up his mind quickly. He would not stop his search until it started to rain. When that happens he would turn back and begin looking for answers. Aberyst was surrounded by forests, which would take days to thoroughly search. However, he could look for clues of the Sorcerer's Retreat. It would not be horribly difficult for him, for Sorcery typically leaves a trace to be followed that could almost be compared to an invisible scent.

Once he found that thread, he'd infiltrate the Retreat and bust his friends out.

There would be no stopping him.

.

.

**(Important) A/N:**

Hey there!

I'd like to profusely say how sorry I am for not updating so long. I had school and a couple of uni applications to finish these couple of months. Besides that, I had other fanfiction ideas I was trying out. One of them was such a great success in a short period of time that for a while I wasn't thinking of updating anything else. But I'm finally back. I know you guys had faith :D

I'm a little sad that no one's been leaving any reviews lately though. But I really don't want to complain. _Always be with you_ is a story I'm determined to finish at all costs, because it has such a special place in my heart.

Next chapter: Mary strikes a deal with Enfys Snow, while Jack rallies the Aberyst townspeople to find the Sorcerer.


End file.
